


Удивительные приключения Северуса Снейпа и Суревеса Пйенса в Кривозеркалье

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Королевство кривых зеркал - Виталий Губарев | Kingdom of Crooked Mirrors - Vitali Gubarev
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Het, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dubious Consent, Gen, M/M, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта история — о Северусе Снейпе, который вдруг увидел себя со стороны. Конечно, это нисколько не помогло ему избавиться от своих недостатков (а лишь раздражало его еще больше), но зато Северус убедился, что любые, даже немаленькие, недостатки характера могут сослужить хорошую службу. Особенно если нежданно-негаданно попадаешь в сказочную страну, где у королей, министров и придворных дам недостатков еще больше и они еще хуже, чем у тебя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются Анидаг/Пйенс (отражение Снейпа).
> 
> Автор нежно любит «Королевство кривых зеркал» вместе с его наивным обличительным пафосом и постарался сохранить «кривозеркальный» стиль повествования.
> 
> Написано для команды Снейпа на ЗФБ-2015.
> 
> Посвящается Киске-Мурыське - в подарок на День Рождения.

Я расскажу вам о Северусе Снейпе, который вдруг увидел себя со стороны. Конечно, это нисколько не помогло ему избавиться от своих недостатков (а лишь раздражало его еще больше), но зато Северус убедился, что любые, даже немаленькие, недостатки характера могут сослужить хорошую службу. Особенно если нежданно-негаданно попадаешь в сказочную страну, где у королей, министров и придворных дам недостатков еще больше и они еще хуже, чем у тебя. Впрочем, лучше я расскажу всё по порядку.

В тот день лорд Волдеморт вел себя из рук вон плохо и натравил на Северуса Нагайну. Что произошло потом, вы и сами прекрасно знаете. Но, как известно, нет такого мальчика или девочки, которые не хотели бы изменить ход событий. И совсем не имеет значения, сколько этим мальчикам или девочкам лет. Вот и Северус Снейп хотел всё изменить. Кровь хлестала у него из горла, он совсем ослабел и уже не мог двигаться, но мысль о том, что ему не удалось спасти Гарри, не давала Северусу потерять сознание. Так он лежал, бездумно глядя в стену Визжащей хижины — и неожиданно увидел зеркало.

Это было большое, красивое старинное зеркало, напоминающее Зеркало Еиналеж. Северус не знал, как оно оказалось в хижине, но его удивило вовсе не это. Дело в том, что внутри зеркала что-то мелодично звенело, а по стеклу бежали голубые волны. С каждым мгновением они становились всё голубее и голубее, а когда, наконец, рассеялись, Северус обнаружил, что стекло исчезло — осталась только рама. Но не успел Снейп обдумать это чудесное исчезновение (вы же помните, что он умирал, а когда умираешь, мысли в твоей голове ворочаются медленно-медленно), как отражение Северуса приподнялось, огляделось и село.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, — сказало отражение противным ехидным тоном, словно обращалось не к профессору Северусу Снейпу, а к нерадивому студенту, — долго еще вы намереваетесь лежать без толку?

— А что прикажете мне делать? — огрызнулся Снейп. — Я, как видите, умираю.

— Подумаешь! — хмыкнуло отражение, скорчив недовольную гримасу. — Потрудитесь встать, лентяй. Зеркало не будет ждать вас вечно.

Снейп хотел было возразить, что сейчас он не в состоянии не то что встать, а даже пошевелить рукой или ногой — но в этот же самый момент, к собственному изумлению, ощутил необъяснимый прилив сил. Северус попробовал повернуть голову, и это ему удалось. Тогда он оперся о стену и легко поднялся на ноги.

— Ну же, поторопитесь! — приказало отражение. Оно высунулось из рамы, схватило Снейпа за руки и втянуло его в зазеркалье.

Теперь взгляд Северуса прояснился, и он смог как следует разглядеть своего нежданного собеседника. Перед ним, всё еще держа Снейпа за руки, стоял тощий, немолодой и — что уж тут скрывать — не особенно привлекательный человек с сальными черными волосами, бледной кожей и большим носом с горбинкой. Черные глаза смотрели неприязненно и настороженно.

— Кто вы такой? — спросил Снейп.

— Меня зовут Суревес Пйенс, — ответил незнакомец.

— Какое странное имя, — сказал Снейп.

— Ничего странного, — оскорбился тот. — Это ваше имя наоборот. Я ваше отражение, если вы до сих пор не заметили.

Снейп снова оглядел Суревеса Пйенса с головы до ног. «Неужели я выгляжу так плохо?» — подумал он, но произносить вслух не стал и вместо этого спросил:

— Где мы?

— По другую сторону зеркала, — ответил Суревес. — Глядите, — он указал куда-то в сторону рамы.

Снейп оглянулся. Он увидел в зеркале Визжащую хижину и себя самого, лежащего без движения на полу.

— Что это значит? — прошептал он.

— Там, за зеркалом, вы на пороге смерти, — объяснил Суревес Пйенс. — Сколько бы вы ни пробыли в зазеркалье, _там_ , — Суревес кивнул на Визжащую хижину, — вы окажетесь в тот же день, в тот же час и даже в ту же самую секунду, когда вы переступили через раму. Так что, как видите, разумнее остаться здесь. Как только вы вернетесь, вы вновь окажетесь при смерти.

— Выходит, я никогда не смогу вернуться?

— Только если вам не вздумается свести счеты с жизнью, — цинично усмехнулся Пйенс. — Да что с вами? Я ваше отражение, и прекрасно знаю, что в вашей жизни _там_ нет и никогда не было ничего хорошего.

Северус отвернулся от зеркала.

— Просто… я так и не смог сделать то, что должен был, — сказал он.

— Вы о Поттере? Бросьте, Северус, вы сделали для этого зазнавшегося мальчишки больше, чем он заслуживает, — сказал Пйенс. — А вместо благодарности он только и делал, что досаждал вам. Чему удивляться? Ведь он такой же, как его отец. Лучше взгляните туда, — Суревес махнул рукой. — Как думаете, что это за город? Похож на иллюстрацию в книге со сказками.

И верно: Северусу открылся удивительный вид. Снейп и Пйенс стояли на вершине огромной стеклянной лестницы. Она вела вниз, к городу, где дома, лавки, дворцы и даже старая крепостная стена, опоясывающая город, были из блестящего разноцветного стекла. Стекло ослепительно переливалось в лучах солнца.

— Мы можем спуститься туда, — предложил Пйенс. — Во всяком случае, хуже того, что произошло с вами в Визжащей хижине, уже не будет.

Но Снейп по-прежнему колебался. Вдруг откуда-то сзади послышался звон копыт — именно звон, а не топот, потому что лошади бежали по мелодично звенящей стеклянной лестнице. Северус обернулся — и, к ужасу своему, не увидел ни зеркала, ни Визжащей хижины в нем — а только вершину холма, с которого прямо на него с Пйенсом ехала сверкающая карета, запряженная шестеркой белых лошадей.

— Идиот, в сторону! — вскрикнул Пйенс, оттаскивая Снейпа с лестницы, — и как раз вовремя: спустя одно мгновение передняя пара лошадей проскакала там, где еще секунду назад стоял Северус. Мимо ошеломленного Снейпа, грохоча посеребренными колесами, пронеслась карета, и кто-то высунулся из ее окна, оглядываясь на Снейпа и Пйенса.

— Сто-о-ой! — закричал кучер, осаживая лошадей.

Карета остановилась в нескольких шагах от Северуса, заскользив колесами по широкой стеклянной ступени. Дверь кареты распахнулась, и из нее показалось брюзгливое лицо какого-то старика, напудренного и нарумяненного.

— Послушайте, голубчики! — заговорил старик дребезжащим голосом. — Что за дерзость! Их ждут во дворце, сам церемониймейстер, — тут старик надменно поджал губы, — разыскивает их по всему королевству, а они прогуливаются по Звенящей Лестнице как ни в чем не бывало! Эй, лакеи! — крикнул он разряженным здоровякам, которые держались так важно, словно они — самые что ни на есть высокородные господа. — Привести ко мне нового королевского лекаря и его помощника!

Лакеи спрыгнули с запяток кареты, подбежали к Северусу и Суревесу и, взяв их под руки, подтащили к церемониймейстеру.

— Какая удача, что я вас заметил, — сказал он, удовлетворенно оглядев Снейпа и Пйенса. — А то главный министр Нушрок вызвался встретить вас самолично. Мы уж думали, что найдем вас на дне пропасти со сломанными шеями. Славно, что я опередил министра Нушрока! — церемониймейстер потер сухие старческие ладони. — Его величество будет мною доволен. Ну-ка, живо полезайте в карету, — велел он Снейпу и Пйенсу. — Вы удостаиваетесь большой чести: прибыть в королевский дворец вместе с церемониймейстером его величества короля Топседа Седьмого!

Церемониймейстер махнул лакеям кружевным платком, и те бесцеремонно втолкнули Снейпа и Пйенса в карету. Дверь захлопнулась, кучер стегнул лошадей, и карета покатилась дальше, подскакивая на каждой ступени.

— Каким же надо быть гением, чтобы ездить в карете по лестнице, — пробормотал Пйенс, трясясь в карете рядом со Снейпом.

— Вы не о том думаете! — шепнул ему Снейп. — Я попытался сотворить Петрификус Тоталус, но ничего не произошло! Понимаете? Заклинание не сработало!

Пйенс вцепился в руку Снейпа.

— Что?! Не хотите ли вы сказать, что мы очутились… в мире без магии?! — прошептал он.

Северус кивнул.

— Кажется, так. Или в этом мире действуют другие магические законы — отличные от тех, что действуют в нашем мире.

— Мерлин мой! Это же катастрофа! — отозвался Суревес.

— О чем это вы там шепчетесь, господа ученые? — подал голос церемониймейстер. — Уж не замышляете ли вы государственную измену? Самонадеянные юнцы! Еще не прибыли в королевский дворец, а уже плетут интриги! Что за времена… Вот, помнится, в годы моей молодости всё было по-другому. Юноши оказывали почтение старшим и никогда не лезли вперед, когда всеми уважаемые пожилые люди строили друг другу козни. Эх, какие славные были дни! — церемониймейстер мечтательно вздохнул.

Пйенс возразил ядовито:

— Во-первых, господин церемониймейстер, мы с коллегой обсуждали красоты вашего королевства, а не готовили заговор. А во-вторых, мы уже давно не юнцы, а достойные ученые мужи.

— Вы только их послушайте! Достойные ученые мужи! — сварливо отозвался церемониймейстер. — Вот, взгляните-ка в зеркало! — он достал из складок своего парчового камзола зеркальце с золоченой ручкой и протянул его Снейпу и Пйенсу. — Что скажете?

Из зеркала на Снейпа и Пйенса смотрели два длинноносых юнца, некрасивых, застенчивых, да вдобавок ко всему еще и прыщавых. Северус и Суревес переглянулись.

— Так вот какая магия в этом мире! — прошептал Пйенс.

Карета въехала на площадь, напоминающую витраж: она была вымощена фигурными кусочками разноцветного стекла. Нарядные дамы и кавалеры прохаживались вокруг фонтана, из которого били кристально чистые струи. Когда эти струи падали в бассейн, то разбивались на тысячи сверкающих осколков, отчего всё вокруг наполнялось мелодичным звоном. Карета церемониймейстера отражалась в кривых зеркалах, расставленных повсюду, и превращалась в отражении то в крохотный спичечный коробок, то в тыкву, а то и в целый дом. Колеса кареты с веселым звоном прокатились по площади, и лошади повлекли карету дальше.

В какой-то момент Снейп и Пйенс заметили, что дома, прежде такие красивые, высокие и блестящие, становятся всё ниже и беднее. Здесь тоже стояли кривые зеркала, но на их грязных (а кое-где и треснутых) стеклах уже не плясали солнечные зайчики. Копыта лошадей процокали по темному переулку. Впереди показалась длинная стена из волнистого черного стекла, над которой плыли клубы дыма. Снейпу и Пйенсу стало трудно дышать.

— Зеркальные мастерские министра Нушрока, — объяснил церемониймейстер, закрывая рот и нос шелковым платком с вышитым на нем вензелем. — Эй, кучер! — он постучал в стенку кареты. — Любезный, подстегни лошадей, пока мы тут не задохнулись!

Но карета ехала медленнее и медленнее, пока совсем не остановилась.

— Что такое? — проворчал церемониймейстер. — Почему встали?

— Впереди настоящее столпотворение, господин, — ответил кучер. — Столько народу — не проехать.

Церемониймейстер, всё так же закрывая лицо платком, выглянул в окошко.

— Опять эти несносные зеркальщики бунтуют! — воскликнул он. — Но не тревожьтесь, господа лекари: я вижу черные колеты личной гвардии Нушрока. Они быстро образумят бунтовщиков.

Снейп тоже посмотрел в окно кареты. Полуобнаженные худые люди — должно быть, работники зеркальных мастерских — сгрудились вокруг бледного подростка, лежащего на мостовой без сознания. Человек в разноцветной одежде бил его кнутом.

— Наверное, зачинщик беспорядка, — равнодушно сказал церемониймейстер. — Еще один бездельник и бессовестный лгун!

Вот, расчистив себе дорогу ударами хлыстов, к юноше и его мучителю подъехали всадники на вороных конях. Один из них, одетый богаче остальных, резко осадил жеребца — так, что тот встал на дыбы.

— Что случилось, главный надсмотрщик? — бросил предводитель всадников человеку в разноцветной одежде.

Надсмотрщик склонился в низком поклоне.

— Этот мальчишка, господин министр, — почтительно проговорил надсмотрщик, отчего-то избегая встречаться взглядом со всадником, — не хочет работать. Только вчера появился в мастерской, а уже подстрекает работников к восстанию.

Министр спрыгнул с коня и стремительно — полы его плаща взметнулись за спиной, как черные крылья, — подошел к юноше.

— Почему ты не хочешь работать? — спросил он, приподняв голову юноши эфесом шпаги. Говорил министр быстро, отрывисто, даже несколько нервно, и всё шарил вокруг своим страшным немигающим взглядом, словно отыскивал изменников в толпе зеркальщиков.

— Господин министр, — ответил юноша еле слышно. — Я голоден… Мне трудно работать. Взгляните на мои руки — они покрыты язвами оттого, что я отравлен ртутными парами. Из скупости вы не желаете заменить оловянно-ртутную амальгаму серебром. Неужели серебро вам дороже, чем жизни людей? — пошатываясь, юноша поднялся на ноги. — Братья! — воскликнул он неожиданно сильным голосом. — Доколе мы будем терпеть всё это? Нас угнетают богачи! Они жиреют в своих дворцах, тогда как мы, рабочий народ, загибаемся ради их богатства! Они расставили по всему городу кривые зеркала, чтобы обманывать простых людей! — юноша нагнулся, поднял камень и швырнул его в зеркало. Осколки стекла брызнули на мостовую. — Я рад, что разбил это проклятое зеркало! — выкрикнул юноша в лицо министру. — Хоть одним лживым зеркалом будет меньше на свете!

Толпа ахнула. Церемониймейстер тоже схватился за сердце.

— Неслыханно! — воскликнул он. — Разбить кривое зеркало! Да это же измена королю и королевству!

А снаружи министр кричал своим гвардейцам, и его голос срывался на истерично-высокие нотки:

— Взять его! В Башню смерти изменника!

Два гвардейца схватили юношу и потащили по переулку. Его лицо было бледным, но глаза сверкали отчаянной решимостью.

— Прощайте, братья! — крикнул он, обернувшись. — Помните: меня зовут Гурд! Меня зовут Гурд! И я не побоялся умереть ради правды!

Толпа заволновалась, загудела, зароптала, двинулась было на гвардейцев, но те в конце концов оттеснили зеркальщиков своими копьями. Министр вскочил в седло и махнул гвардейцам перчаткой. Всадники окружили своего господина, и министр, жестоко пришпорив коня, умчался прочь.

— Что будет с тем юношей? — взволнованно спросил Снейп церемониймейстера. — И что за Башня смерти?

— Неужели вы, чужестранцы, никогда не слышали о нашей знаменитой Башне смерти? — улыбнулся церемониймейстер. — Башня смерти — это королевская тюрьма, из которой еще никому не удавалось бежать. Кандалы в Башне изобрел сам министр Нушрок. Их можно открыть лишь одним-единственным ключом, который хранится у короля. Когда королевский суд выносит смертный приговор, узника сбрасывают с вершины Башни смерти, и его тело разбивается на тысячу осколков. Вот какая участь ожидает того наглого мальчишку-зеркальщика!

Снейп задумался и надолго замолчал. Суревес незаметно от церемониймейстера ткнул Северуса пальцем под ребра.

— Что это с вами? — прошептал Пйенс. — Неужто вас тревожит судьба какого-то незнакомого подростка?

Снейп не отвечал.

— Странно, — заметил Суревес. — Что-то раньше я не замечал, чтобы вас волновали страдания юношей. Взять хотя бы Невилла Лонгботтома…

— Помолчите, Пйенс! — вскинулся Северус. — Этого ни в чем не повинного юношу обрекли на смерть! Неужели вы настолько бесчувственный?

— Это _я_ бесчувственный? — ехидно переспросил Пйенс. — Я — ваше отражение, Снейп. Вы еще не поняли? Я — как вы!

Снейп, возмущенный до глубины души (ему совсем не хотелось признавать, что Пйенс прав), собрался было возразить и подбирал слова для достойного ответа. Но тут церемониймейстер радостно возвестил:

— А вот и королевский дворец, господа лекари! Наконец-то мы приехали!

И карета с веселым звоном миновала распахнувшиеся хрустальные ворота.


	2. Chapter 2

Церемониймейстер провел Снейпа и Пйенса в обеденный зал. За огромным, уставленным всевозможными яствами столом уже собрались придворные. В высоком кресле во главе стола, на нескольких бархатных подушках восседал король Топсед Седьмой. Он оказался забавным толстячком с румяным, капризным, каким-то бабьим лицом, заплывшими жиром глазками и короткими руками и ногами. Если бы расшитые скатерти не спускались со стола к самому полу, Северус и Суревес увидели бы, что король болтает под столом толстыми ногами в атласных туфлях.

— Кто там еще? — недовольно спросил король, поднимая голову от блюда с фаршированным фазаном и шлепая блестящими от жира губами. — Кто смеет прерывать королевскую трапезу? Послушайте, это просто невыносимо, — пожаловался он министру Нушроку, сидевшему тут же, за столом. — Во дворце слишком много людей. Они шныряют повсюду, открывают двери, заглядывают за занавеси, подсматривают, подслушивают и суют свой нос в королевские дела.

Церемониймейстер склонился в придворном поклоне, вытянув вперед тощую ногу в черном чулке.

— Прошу извинить мое опоздание, ваше величество, — почтительно проговорил он. — Ваш покорный слуга всего лишь привез во дворец новых королевских лекарей.

Король пододвинул к себе яйцо на золотой подставке.

— Новых лекарей? — он разбил ложечкой скорлупу яйца. — Разве наш любезный главный министр Нушрок не сбросил их в пропасть? — король игриво взглянул на Нушрока и захихикал. Придворные тоже подобострастно рассмеялись. — Ну, что застыл, как истукан? Веди их сюда! Мы желаем посмотреть на них, — приказал король церемониймейстеру, нетерпеливо махнув пухлой ручкой.

Снейп и Пйенс двинулись вдоль стола к королевскому креслу. Церемониймейстер медленно и чинно выступал впереди. Хрустальный паркет позванивал под каблуками его туфель. Разряженные в пух и прах господа и дамы поворачивали головы, с любопытством рассматривая Северуса и Суревеса, и возбужденно шептались друг с другом. Проходя мимо главного министра, Снейп услышал, как тот, склонив к своему соседу загнутый книзу нос, похожий на клюв, прошептал с плохо скрываемой яростью:

— Это ваших рук дело, министр Абаж?! Лекари? Откуда?! Я знаю — это всё ваши козни! Еще недавно вы были единодушны со мной в этом вопросе — а теперь плетете интриги за моей спиной!

— Клянусь вам, главный министр, я удивлен не меньше, чем вы, — ответил его собеседник тоже шепотом.

Наконец Снейп и Пйенс приблизились к королевскому креслу. Церемониймейстер зашипел на ухо Северусу: «Кланяйтесь, кланяйтесь же, болваны!» — и Снейпу и Пйенсу пришлось изобразить некое подобие поклона.

Король поерзал на подушках, пытаясь усесться повыше, и оглядел своих новых лекарей.

— Превосходно, превосходно, — проговорил он с благосклонной улыбкой. — Вы, верно, близнецы? Какая прелесть. Милейшие, а кто из вас, собственно, лекарь, а кто — помощник?

— Лекарь — он, — быстро ответил Суревес. Северус наградил его испепеляющим взглядом.

— Прекрасно, прекрасно, — король облизнул толстые губы. — Расскажите же своему королю, что вы умеете.

Снейп растерялся. Пйенс пришел ему на помощь:

— Ваше величество, — сказал Суревес, — ваши скромные слуги обладают глубочайшими познаниями в искусстве зельеварения. Мне и моему высокочтимому коллеге известно, как разлить по флаконам славу, как сварить триумф и даже как заткнуть пробкой смерть…

— Заткнуть пробкой смерть? — изумился король. — Как же это делается, господа ученые?

Пйенс снова поклонился.

— Я имел в виду, ваше величество, что мы с моим многомудрым коллегой достигли больших успехов в изготовлении ядов, — объяснил он. — Вредящее зелье, Уидосорос, яд докси, яд акромантула, яд крильмара, яд глизня — словом, любая смерть по вашему августейшему выбору.

Снейп вздрогнул: он почувствовал на себе чей-то неприятный пристальный взгляд. Поискав глазами, Снейп увидел, что министр Нушрок, отвлекшись от своего спора, внимательно вслушивается в болтовню Пйенса, глядя на него и на Северуса своими круглыми, как у хищной птицы, горящими глазами. Король же, напротив, заскучал, начал позевывать и, в конце концов, прервал Суревеса:

— Достаточно, голубчик. Король уже убедился в том, что вы и ваш коллега — знатоки своего дела. Король доволен. Мы продолжим нашу беседу как-нибудь после… А сейчас давайте покушаем, — и Топсед жестом пригласил Снейпа и Пйенса сесть за стол.

К неудовольствию Северуса, лакеи усадили их с Суревесом прямо напротив Нушрока, и тот сразу же впился в лицо Снейпа своим страшным взглядом, будто хотел прожечь в нем дыру. От такого пристального внимания Северусу стало немного не по себе.

— Скажите-ка, министр Абаж, что это у вас так блестит на шее? — спросил король, выуживая испачканными в жире пальцами вишенку из десерта.

Надменный господин в зелено-золотом костюме — тот самый, которого Нушрок обвинил в интриганстве, — медленно повернул к королю большую голову и чуть приподнял тяжелые веки. Казалось, ему не хотелось совершать никаких, пусть даже самых маленьких, движений. И неудивительно: министр Абаж был необычайно, неимоверно, чудовищно толст. Его телеса, обтянутые расшитым атласом болотного цвета, колыхались при каждом движении, а тройной подбородок, переходящий в толстую шею, наводил на мысли о жабах. Глаза у Абажа были большие, навыкате, но министр, похоже, редко раскрывал их полностью, предпочитая глядеть вокруг себя из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Ваше величество, — произнес Абаж — его голос неожиданно оказался очень приятным, вкрадчивым и рокочущим. — Это ключ от цепей для моих сеятелей риса. Он в точности такой же, как ключ от цепей в Башне смерти. Я не устаю восхищаться вашим прекрасным изобретением, главный министр, — Абаж поклонился Нушроку — вернее, не поклонился, а только слегка наклонил голову и опустил веки.

Однако тот не оценил изысканных манер министра Абажа.

— Кто позволил вам сделать второй ключ, которым можно отпирать кандалы в Башне смерти?! — вскричал он высоким срывающимся голосом, вперив в Абажа ненавидящий взгляд. — Какое вероломство! Какое коварство! Это очень в вашем духе, министр Абаж! — Абаж сохранял поразительную невозмутимость. Нушрок взвился на ноги. — Если уж министр Абаж считает, что вправе держать у себя дубликат ключа от Башни смерти, то я заберу себе первый ключ! — Нушрок, ударяя по хрустальному паркету полами плаща, подбежал к королю (тот испуганно зажмурился, не в силах вынести взгляд своего главного министра), бесцеремонно отобрал у него ключ и повесил себе на пояс. — Разумеется, вы понимаете, ваше величество, — заявил Нушрок перепугавшемуся королю, — что я делаю это ради защиты вашей высочайшей власти?

— Д-да… К-конечно, мой верный министр, — пролепетал король заикаясь. — Храните ключ у себя, если считаете нужным… Мне он все равно без надобности… Одно только лишнее беспокойство, когда вы то и дело приходите ко мне за ключом… Зачем же так волноваться, дорогой мой министр? Сядьте, откушайте десерт… Какой вы, право… — король хотел сказать «нервный», но поостерегся раздражать и без того распалившегося Нушрока и сказал с глупым кокетством: — Какой же вы темпераментный!

Нушрок, всё еще тяжело дыша после приступа гнева, вернулся за стол. Абаж, ничуть не обиженный, покосился на главного министра будто бы даже с одобрением.

— Мы должны как-нибудь заполучить этот ключ! — шепнул Снейп Пйенсу.

Пйенс желчно скривил губы.

— Отчего вы так печетесь об этом подростке? — прошептал он. — Вы его едва знаете! И видели-то всего пару минут, да и то издалека. Признайтесь, — Суревес бросил на Северуса проницательный взгляд, — он просто напомнил вам Поттера?

— Это не так, — соврал Снейп.

— Я — это вы, Северус, так что не лгите самому себе, — сказал Пйенс. — Вас терзает чувство вины за то, что не спасли Поттера, — и потому вам кажется, что сможете себя простить, если спасете другого мальчика.

— Меня не интересуют ваши беспочвенные домыслы, — отозвался Снейп.

Тут король захлопал в ладоши.

— Слушайте! Слушайте все! — он допил вино, оставшееся на дне бокала, и подставил губы пажу, чтобы тот утер их салфеткой. — Королевский завтрак окончен! Живо вставайте и уходите. Да-да, идите уже, надоели. Король будет отдыхать. А вы, господа лекари, — лакеи поддержали короля под руки, и он с кряхтением слез с кресла, уронив на пол подушки, — вы останьтесь. Я неважно себя чувствую. Переел я, что ли? Или недоел… — король задумался.

Неторопливо, будто исполняя какой-то старинный торжественный ритуал, придворные удалились. Нушрок проводил министра Абажа до двери и сделал вид, что тоже собирается уходить. Но как только колыхающиеся телеса Абажа скрылись за поворотом коридора, Нушрок влетел обратно в обеденный зал.

— Ваше величество, — произнес главный министр так, словно это не Топсед, а он сам был королем, — позвольте мне ненадолго забрать ваших лекарей. Анидаг, моя возлюбленная дочь, приболела.

Король поцокал языком.

— Ах-ах-ах, какое несчастье, мой верный министр, — сказал он с поддельным сочувствием. — Поверьте, нас весьма опечалила весть о болезни вашей прекрасной дочери. Но всё же — не обессудьте, министр Нушрок, — своих лекарей я вам не отдам. Вы и так у меня всё отбираете, — добавил он, надув губы, как капризный ребенок.

В черных глазах Нушрока вспыхнуло раздражение.

— Как, ваше величество?! — проговорил он, наступая на короля. Тот попятился. — Вы откажете человеку, столько лет служившему вам верой и правдой? Безутешному отцу, единственная дочь которого при смерти? О да, при смерти! Ибо все мы смертны, ваше величество, — даже короли. Вашему величеству никогда не следует забывать об этом.

Король замахал на него обеими руками.

— Полно, полно вам, министр! Отчего вы всё время угрожаете своему бедному королю, который, между прочим, любит вас всем сердцем? — сказал он жалобно. — Так уж и быть, забирайте моих лекарей. Всё равно мне захотелось вздремнуть после трапезы… — король зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, — и вдруг спохватился: — Но учтите, я отдаю их не насовсем! А то знаю я вас, любезный министр, — король погрозил Нушроку толстым пальцем, — заберете вот так что-нибудь на время, а обратно никогда не возвращаете.

— Благодарю, ваше величество, — сухо сказал Нушрок.

Он коротко поклонился, кивнул Снейпу и Пйенсу, чтобы они следовали за ним, и, резко развернувшись (полы плаща взметнулись — и под ними блеснула шпага), направился к дверям. Северус и Суревес поспешили за Нушроком.

— Час от часу не легче, — прошептал Снейп. — Чего хочет от нас этот коршун?

— Почему вы не радуетесь такой необыкновенной удаче? — отозвался Пйенс с издевкой. — Разве вы не хотели добраться до ключа?

— Хотел, — признал Снейп. — Но как это сделать?

Пйенс хмуро посмотрел на черную фигуру Нушрока впереди.

— Пока не знаю, — вздохнул он.


	3. Chapter 3

С трудом поспевая за Нушроком, Северус и Суревес шли по переходам дворца. Чем ближе они подходили к комнатам главного министра, тем чаще им встречались гвардейцы, одетые в черное. В какой-то момент, когда Пйенс и Снейп проходили по открытой галерее над внутренним двориком, Северус взглянул вниз и увидел прохаживающихся по дворику гвардейцев Нушрока. Как воронье, что слетается к полю сражения в ожидании богатой добычи, черные гвардейцы всё прибывали и прибывали в королевский дворец.

Наконец Северус и Суревес оказались в правом крыле дворца, где располагались покои главного министра и его свиты. Стражники распахнули перед Нушроком двери, и тот, не сбавляя шаг, влетел в свой кабинет. Снейп и Пйенс вошли вслед за ним. Как только они оказались за порогом, двери за их спинами захлопнулись. В кабинете не было стульев или кресел, кроме жесткого стула с высокой спинкой за столом, куда сел Нушрок. Северус с Суревесом остались стоять у порога, с опаской наблюдая за главным министром.

Тот снял шпагу с пояса и со звоном положил ее перед собою на стол, прямо на кипы каких-то бумаг.

— Вас подослал Абаж, — заявил он непререкаемым тоном и предостерегающе поднял руку, когда Пйенс попытался возразить. — Я не стану тратить время на то, чтобы выслушивать ваши отговорки. Это неважно. Сколько Абаж вам платит? Уверен, что немного. Абаж всегда был скуп. Он выплачивает своим людям жалованье не золотом, а обещаниями, — Нушрок вскочил со стула, словно не мог усидеть на месте и одной минуты, и принялся ходить взад-вперед по кабинету. В очередной раз проносясь мимо Снейпа и Пйенса, он резко остановился и вперил в Снейпа сверлящий взгляд. — Я заплачу больше, — сказал он. — Ну? Сколько вы хотите? Сотню? Две сотни?

Суревес покосился на Северуса.

— Нас с братом восхищает щедрость господина Нушрока, — осторожно ответил Пйенс. — Но позвольте узнать, какой службы вы от нас ожидаете?

Нушрок сверкнул глазами.

— Ваша речь за королевским завтраком, — произнес он, вернувшись к своему стулу, —весьма меня впечатлила. Ваши особые… таланты могут быть мне полезны. Я хочу знать, — едва присев, Нушрок почти сразу же вскочил и опять подбежал к Снейпу, — знаете ли вы такой яд, от которого человек умирает не сразу? Скажем, через три или четыре дня? Причем так, чтобы казалось, будто жертва умерла естественной смертью? Яды, известные мне, ненадежны и оставляют следы. Это мне не подходит. Так что же? — Нушрок уставился на Снейпа своими широко открытыми птичьими глазами. — Вы способны изготовить такой яд?

— Наверное, да, — пробормотал Снейп, чувствуя себя необыкновенно неловко под взглядом Нушрока. — Определенно да, но…

— …но нам нужно знать, кого именно господин министр желает попользовать нашим зельем, — закончил за него Пйенс, ущипнув Северуса за руку, чтобы тот замолчал.

Нушрок отстранился от Снейпа, зачем-то добежал до своего стола, схватил шпагу, снова бросил ее на гору бумаг.

— Короля, разумеется! — воскликнул он так, будто Пйенс задал невероятно глупый вопрос. — Нашего любимого короля Топседа Седьмого, который вот уже много лет страдает болями в желудке. Его смерть никого не удивит.

— И… вы ждете от нас… помощи в этом предприятии? — спросил Суревес.

Нушрок нетерпеливо передернул плечами.

— Естественно.

Снейпу подумалось, что в убийстве короля нет ничего естественного, — но, похоже, в этой безумной стране так не считали.

— Берите, — приказал Нушрок, швырнув Северусу под ноги увесистый мешочек. — Триста золотых. Будете докладывать мне каждый вечер о… самочувствии его величества.

Снейп снова открыл было рот, чтобы отказаться, но Пйенс наступил ему на ногу и проворно подобрал мешочек.

— Мой брат и я благодарим господина министра за оказанное нам доверие, — сказал Суревес и попятился, оттесняя Северуса к двери.

— Неужели вы действительно намерены отравить короля? — ужаснулся Снейп, когда они вошли в отведенные для лекарей комнаты.

Пйенс фыркнул.

— Разумеется, нет! — ответил он, опускаясь в мягкое кресло, подлокотники и спинка которого были расшиты золотыми попугайчиками. — Мы напоим короля каким-нибудь рвотным или слабительным, чтобы Нушрок решил, будто король отравлен. А сами тем временем раздобудем ключ и сбежим.

Снейп всё еще колебался.

— Не нравится мне эта затея, — сказал он кисло. — Я не испытываю никакого желания вмешиваться в здешние интриги.

— Должен напомнить, что вы _уже_ вмешались в здешние интриги, когда вздумали вызволять юного зеркальщика из Башни смерти, — напомнил Пйенс. — Если бы вы послушали меня… — он замолчал и настороженно замер. — Северус! — прошептал он. — Северус, кажется, кто-то притаился за тем гобеленом. Я слышал какой-то шум…

Снейп тоже прислушался. Стены в лекарских комнатах были толстыми, из зеленого, как будто бутылочного, стекла, и ни один звук из коридора или соседней комнаты не проникал сюда. Но еще мгновение назад Северус, как и Суревес, слышал приглушенный звон, словно за стеной уронили на стеклянный пол что-то металлическое.

— Как жаль, что нельзя просто произнести «Диссендио»! — прошептал Пйенс. Взяв на всякий случай тяжелый подсвечник со стола, он отодвинул гобелен и распахнул обнаружившуюся за ним потайную дверцу.

Из секретного хода вывалился миловидный светловолосый юноша, одетый в шелка цвета молодой листвы.

— Ах, простите меня, господа, — сказал он, поднимаясь с пола и подбирая свою миниатюрную золотую шпагу. — Уверяю вас, я не успел ничего подслушать: выронил шпагу в самый неподходящий момент, — юноша смущенно улыбнулся. — Это подарок моей невесты. Я еще не привык к ней… К шпаге, а не к невесте, конечно. Хотя и к невесте тоже… Вы уже видели мою невесту? — вдруг воодушевился юноша. — Она чудо как хороша, верно?

Пйенс перебил его:

— Мы не знаем ни вашу невесту, ни вас самого, молодой человек. Позвольте спросить, что, во имя Мерлина, вы здесь делаете?

Юноша обратил к нему ласковый взгляд своих больших блестящих светло-зеленых глаз, обрамленных пушистыми ресницами.

— О, приношу свои извинения, мне следовало представиться. Какой же я забывчивый! Меня зовут Китсаволог Абаж, я сын министра Абажа, — юноша склонился в весьма изящном придворном поклоне. — Мой папенька, — сообщил он, — приглашает вас на беседу в свои покои. Прошу следовать за мной, — и юный Абаж, деликатно забрав у Пйенса подсвечник, повел Северуса и Суревеса по темному тайному ходу.

— Весь королевский дворец пронизан сложной сетью тайных ходов, — рассказывал Китсаволог, пока они шли. — Сколько их всего, не знает никто. Интересно, правда? У нас дома такого нет: папенька не любит узкие коридоры. Наш особняк очень большой и просторный, а с балконов открывается восхитительный вид на рисовые поля. Издали кажется, что это огромное зеркало, в котором отражаются облака. Вам обязательно надо побывать у нас в гостях. А в вашей родной стране, господа, есть дворцы с потайными ходами?

— В замке, где мы служили прежде, помнится, была Тайная комната, — ответил Пйенс.

— Всего лишь комната? — разочарованно протянул Китсаволог. — Тайные комнаты есть и у нас дома, только папенька не разрешает мне туда входить. Там он держит неугодных. А у вас кого держали в тайной комнате? Узников?

— Чудовище, — обронил Пйенс.

Юный Абаж восхитился.

— О-о-о! Настоящее чудовище? Наверное, хозяин вашего замка скармливал чудовищу своих врагов? Я читал о таком в книжках. Я вообще люблю читать, но папенька говорит, что от чтения я становлюсь чересчур мечтательным. А! Вот мы и пришли! — Китсаволог толкнул едва различимую в полумраке дверь.

Снейп и Пйенс оказались в большом, выложенном сине-голубой мозаикой зале с огромным бассейном посередине. Из больших окон с зелеными витражами в зал проникал неяркий солнечный свет, и в этих зеленоватых лучах плавали пылинки.

— Папенька, — позвал Китсаволог. — Я их привел.

Тут поверхность бассейна, затянутая болотной ряской, всколыхнулась, и из-под грязной воды показалась голова министра Абажа с прилипшими к лысой макушке водорослями. Парик, в котором Абаж сидел за столом в королевской трапезной, покоился теперь на одном из мраморных шаров, украшающих перильца бассейна.

— Умница, Китсаволог, — пророкотал Абаж, чуточку приоткрыв глаза. — Славный головастик. Иди сюда, поплещись в теплой водичке. И вы присоединяйтесь, господа лекари, — великодушно пригласил он Снейпа и Пйенса. — Вода сегодня весьма хороша.

Китсаволог тут же присел на перильца, снял туфли и чулки и опустил ноги в бассейн — а Северус и Суревес брезгливо посмотрели на мутную воду с плавающими по ее поверхности кувшинками.

— Благодарим покорно, — сказал Пйенс. — Вашим слугам, достопочтенный министр, не мешало бы чистить бассейн почаще.

Абаж захохотал — вернее, забулькал, потому что опять погрузился в воду.

— Болотная вода полезна для кожи, — сказал он, выныривая. Следует признать, кожа у министра Абажа и правда была удивительно гладкой и свежей — но это его ничуть не украшало.

— Зачем мы здесь? — спросил Пйенс подозрительно.

Абаж растянул в улыбке пухлые губы.

— Признаюсь, как только вы, господа лекари, появились в обеденном зале, у меня возникло страстное желание побеседовать с вами, — в глубоком голосе министра не было ни намека на страсть — скорее, в нем сквозило равнодушие. — Полагаю, вы знаете, как приятно порой бывает провести время в задушевной беседе с новыми, интересными людьми. Вы, верно, можете рассказать много занимательных историй о землях, где вы побывали… людях, которых вы встречали… всевозможных чудесах и диковинках… Я прав, господа чужестранцы? — Абаж разомкнул веки и внимательно посмотрел на Снейпа и Пйенса.

— Не думаю, господин министр, — ответил Суревес. — Мы всего лишь бедные зельевары и едва ли сможем хоть чем-нибудь удивить столь мудрого и опытного царедворца, как вы.

— Папенька, попросите господ лекарей рассказать про чудовище в тайной комнате, — встрял Китсаволог, шлепая по воде голыми ступнями. — Это очень интересная история!

Абаж похлопал сына по колену мокрой ладонью.

— Помолчите, Китсаволог, — сказал он ласково, но в этой ласковости слышалось что-то угрожающее. — Где ваши манеры, юный головастик? Негоже перебивать старших.

— Простите, папенька, — юный Абаж виновато опустил голову.

Его отец вновь повернулся к Снейпу и Пйенсу.

— Как вам понравился королевский дворец? — поинтересовался он светским тоном. — Не правда ли, наш возлюбленный король и его придворные весьма утонченны, изысканны и доброжелательны? Вы уже имели удовольствие познакомиться с кем-нибудь из них? — Северус и Суревес молчали, и поэтому Абаж добавил: — С нашим благородным главным министром, например?

Снейп и Пйенс обеспокоенно взглянули друг на друга.

— Ваша проницательность, господин министр, поистине поразительна, — выдавил из себя Суревес.

Абаж удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза.

— Вы мне льстите, господа лекари, — проговорил он, не размыкая век. — Но если вам и в самом деле посчастливилось поближе узнать нашего самоотверженного и преданного королевству главного министра, вы, несомненно, уже оценили _по достоинству_ все _достоинства_ его характера. Его прямодушие… честность… и, бесспорно, благородство натуры. Я сам… — Абаж слегка оттолкнулся от бортика бассейна и подплыл к Снейпу и Пйенсу. Северус с отвращением увидел под расступившейся болотной ряской очертания громадного тела министра Абажа. — Да-да, я сам с первой же минуты моего знакомства с господином Нушроком (а было это очень давно, во времена моей безвозвратно ушедшей юности) был очарован этим прекраснодушным человеком. Я горжусь и дорожу нашей с ним дружбой почти так же, как горжусь и дорожу честью своего рода, и уверяю вас, господа ученые: чем больше вы будете узнавать министра Нушрока, тем больше вы будете восхищаться им. Посудите сами: его острый ум и пламенное сердце составляют опору королевской власти. Он служил еще отцу нынешнего короля, его величеству Топседу Шестому, которого однажды утром нашли мертвым в собственной постели. Старший брат нашего короля, Нарит Девятый, тоже мог в любых делах королевства полагаться на поддержку и мудрый совет своего главного министра. К несчастью, в один прекрасный день его величество Нарит отправился в горы и сорвался в пропасть… О, господа лекари, вам не вообразить того горя и отчаяния, в которые повергла министра Нушрока безвременная гибель его возлюбленного повелителя! Ведь король Нарит Девятый, как рассказывают, сорвался в пропасть прямо у Нушрока на глазах, ибо главный министр со своими гвардейцами сопровождал короля в тот черный день… А теперь, как вы могли убедиться, наш благородный министр Нушрок верой и правдой служит королю Топседу Седьмому. Остается лишь гадать, как именно король завершит свой земной путь: найдут ли его мертвым в постели или он по трагической случайности сорвется в пропасть… Насколько мне известно, господа лекари, — тут Абаж полностью раскрыл глаза, словно жаба, заприметившая муху, и остановил на лице Снейпа хитрый, проницательный взгляд, — разумеется, это всего лишь моя догадка… господин Нушрок уже сделал вам некое весьма необычное предложение, от которого вы, конечно же, не могли отказаться?

Снейп и Пйенс не знали, как им следует ответить. Впрочем, Абаж, похоже, и не ждал от них ответа. Он продолжил, вновь опустив веки:

— Ох уж этот Нушрок… Любит затевать свои игры за моей спиной… Вы, я полагаю, уже заметили, что главный министр наводнил дворец своими гвардейцами? Пусть, я не против. Нет-нет, я совсем не против… Я могу лишь порадоваться столь похвальному рвению моего доброго друга — как и тому, что его зеркальные мастерские перестали делать кривые зеркала и начали изготовлять пушки. Согласитесь, это весьма дальновидный поступок. Но всё же мне хотелось бы знать… для собственного душевного спокойствия… — Абаж погладил пальцем лепесток кувшинки, — какие шаги предпринимает мой старый друг Нушрок. И если вы, господа ученые, будете так любезны сообщать мне… просто из дружеской симпатии… что поделывает главный министр в своих покоях… о чем он говорит и _с кем_ он говорит… я был бы весьма… — Абаж пошарил на дне бассейна и выудил откуда-то из под себя хилый мешочек с монетами. — Весьма и весьма признателен, — с этими словами он протянул мокрый мешочек Снейпу. Тот с брезгливостью взял его.

— Своим поручением вы оказали нам честь, господин министр, — сказал Пйенс. — Но почему вы думаете, что наши сведения будут для вас полезны? Министр Нушрок едва нас знает и, насколько я могу судить, не особенно доверяет нам. Он думает, что мы — ваши люди.

Абаж медленно кивнул.

— Подозрения господина Нушрока не лишены оснований, — произнес он. — Мне незачем кривить душой перед вами, раз уж всё случилось по-другому… Мы с моим добрым другом Нушроком пришли к… соглашению. Оно заключалось в следующем: лекарь и его помощник, приглашенные к королевскому двору, на полпути к городу… конечно же, совершенно случайно… падают в пропасть, и вместо них я… и главный министр Нушрок… присылаем королю собственных лекарей. Вот в чем заключался наш маленький план. Но, как я вижу, многоуважаемый церемониймейстер опередил нас, и вы благополучно добрались до дворца, бесконечно обрадовав всех нас своим появлением, — Абаж опять заулыбался. — Что же до благорасположения к вам министра Нушрока — поверьте моему опыту, он к вам расположен. Просто выражает это… в своей манере. Станет ли он со временем доверять вам чуть больше или чуть меньше — нельзя сказать наперед. Лишь в одном я могу вас заверить: вы, господа, относитесь именно к тому типу людей… если выражаться точнее, мужчин… к которым министр Нушрок испытывает… скажем так, симпатию, — и Абаж подмигнул — а может, просто смаргивал капельки воды с глаз, — но Снейп всё равно почувствовал себя неловко.

— Вы имеете в виду, что главный министр… — начал Пйенс.

— О да, — отозвался Абаж. — Я имею в виду именно это. При дворе нелегко скрывать свои маленькие секреты. И могу ли я осуждать моего давнего друга Нушрока? Каждый из нас имеет право на небольшие радости в этой безрадостной жизни, — Абаж тяжело вздохнул. — Кто знает, выиграю ли я, поставив на вас? Но и проигрыш мне не грозит. Так почему бы не сыграть в эту забавную игру? Ступайте, господа лекари, — Абаж откинулся на спину — и на его мокрой груди ярко заблестел ключ. — Смотрите и слушайте внимательно — и приходите ко мне, когда нам с вами будет о чем… побеседовать, — и Абаж с бульканьем погрузился под воду.

Китсаволог вытащил ноги из бассейна, вытер их одним из полотенец, лежавших на бортике, надел чулки и туфли и подошел к Снейпу и Пйенсу. Теперь Китсаволог уже не казался им таким миловидным: в его чертах угадывались черты отца. Северус подозревал, что с возрастом этот красивый юноша станет такой же отвратительной жирной жабой, как и министр Абаж.

— Пойдемте, господа, — сказал Китсаволог. — Я выведу вас отсюда — иначе, боюсь, вы можете заблудиться в здешних тайных ходах.

Он вновь зажег свечи в подсвечнике, открыл потайную дверь, и Снейп и Пйенс в смятении покинули купальню.

— Эти папенькины «деловые беседы» ужасно скучные, — посетовал Китсаволог. — Но я рад, что с сегодняшнего дня вы будете часто бывать у нас. Уверен, мы с вами подружимся. А что, если… — младший Абаж ненадолго задумался. — Да! Что, если я познакомлю вас с моей невестой? О, она вам обязательно понравится, и вы сразу же согласитесь со мной, что ее невозможно не полюбить. Моя невеста — единственная дочь министра Нушрока, Анидаг. Какое дивное имя — Анидаг, правда? А сама она еще прекраснее. Такой красавицы не сыщешь во всем королевстве: кожа белая, как лилии, а глаза черные и искрятся, как драгоценные камни, которые она так любит. Когда я женюсь на ней, я буду дарить ей драгоценности каждый день. Конечно, наш брак устроили наши родители, — продолжал болтать Китсаволог, — но даже если бы это не было решено за меня, я бы всё равно на ней женился. Однако все-таки как здорово, что папенька и господин Нушрок захотели нас поженить! А то бы я, верно, не осмелился подступиться к такой гордой красавице… Тем более, многие говорят, что я еще слишком юн. Но папенька сказал, что наша с Анидаг женитьба — это восстановление старинных традиций. Знаете, наши семьи — семьи Абажей и Нушроков — издавна связывали узы рыцарской дружбы. С тех давних пор даже остался подземный ход, соединяющий наше поместье и замок Нушроков. Я часто мечтаю о том, что если бы мы с Анидаг жили не во дворце, а в наших родных домах, мы могли бы видеться в этом подземном ходе. Разве не романтично? Но папенька говорит, мы не должны покидать королевский дворец до свадьбы. А скоро мы с Анидаг поселимся здесь насовсем, — сообщил Китсаволог заговорщицким шепотом. — Папенька сказал, что я буду королем, а Анидаг — моей королевой. Только это большой секрет.

Наконец они остановились перед потайной дверцей, еще более узкой и низенькой, чем та, что вела в купальню Абажа. Китсаволог деликатно постучал и вошел.

За позолоченным трюмо на посеребренных ножках в виде птичьих лап, спиной к вошедшим, сидела молодая женщина. Ее густые черные волосы были собраны в высокую прическу, и взгляду Снейпа открывалась длинная молочно-белая шея и спина в широком вырезе черного домашнего платья.

— Моя невеста вот уже много лет носит траур по своей матери, — шепнул Китсаволог Снейпу и Пйенсу. — Я еще не говорил, что Анидаг очень добродетельна? Душенька, — обратился он к невесте, — а вот и я, ваш снедаемый страстью поклонник.

Анидаг отложила письмо, которое до этого писала, и обернулась к вошедшим. Снейп увидел, что она поразительно похожа на Нушрока: те же пылающие глаза, тот же нос с горбинкой, те же надменные твердые губы. Но при этом — Снейпу пришлось признать — Анидаг и правда была необыкновенно красива.

— Ах, это снова вы, мой возлюбленный жених, — произнесла она звенящим певучим голосом. — Я счастлива вас видеть. Но я была бы куда более счастлива, — в глазах Анидаг под темными ресницами блеснуло раздражение — точь-в-точь, как совсем недавно у ее отца, — если бы вы не радовали меня своими визитами по дюжине раз на дню. Как видите, мне сейчас не до любовных признаний. Я должна готовиться… — в этот момент Анидаг заметила Снейпа и Пйенса, всё еще стоящих в потайном ходе, и закончила: — к свадебной церемонии.

— Но, душенька, — юный Абаж приблизился к Анидаг и прижал к груди ее узкую холеную руку, сверкающую перстнями, — я всего лишь хотел познакомить вас с моими новыми друзьями. Это королевский лекарь Северус Снейп и его помощник Суревес Пйенс. Или… Ах, простите великодушно, вы с братом такие похожие!

Анидаг с прищуром посмотрела на Снейпа и Пйенса.

— Я знаю, кто они такие, — сказала она. — Отец разговаривал с ними в своем кабинете после завтрака.

— Мы тоже знаем, кто вы, — огрызнулся Пйенс: его до глубины души поразила блистающая красота Анидаг. — Та самая единственная дочь министра Нушрока, которая еще утром была при смерти.

Анидаг постучала пальцами по спинке своего стула.

— Вы непозволительно дерзки для смерда, сударь, — проговорила она высокомерно. — Или близкое знакомство, что вы свели с министром Абажем, вскружило вам голову? — она бросила взгляд на мокрый мешочек в руке Снейпа. — Мой долг, как дочери главного министра, предостеречь вас, господа: когда кружится голова, нелегко удержаться на хрустальном паркете королевского дворца!

— С вашего позволения, госпожа, я всё же попытаюсь, — парировал Пйенс. — Боюсь, как бы _вы_ не поскользнулись на хрустале в своих изящных туфельках.

Анидаг порывисто поднялась.

— Поостерегитесь, сударь! — воскликнула она. — Пережить удар кинжалом в темном дворцовом переходе куда труднее, чем взять свои слова обратно!

Юный Абаж всплеснул руками.

— Душенька моя, умоляю, не сердитесь по пустякам! — сказал он, целуя Анидаг руку. — Я убежден, что господин Снейп… или Пйенс… не желал вас оскорбить. Он просто неверно выразился, не так ли, господин Пйенс? Душенька, будьте снисходительны. Они чужестранцы и еще не успели освоиться при нашем галантном дворе.

Анидаг сверкнула глазами на Суревеса.

— Советую вам поскорее _освоиться_ , сударь, — сказала она. — Падение на хрустальный паркет может быть очень болезненным. Мы отложим нашу дискуссию до вечера, — Анидаг вернулась за трюмо. — После ужина я пришлю за вами Асырк, мою камеристку.

— Вот и славно, — Китсаволог просиял, обрадованный тем, что всё обошлось. — Вот и хорошо, после договорите. До встречи за обедом, моя душенька. Я буду считать минуты!.. — и, уходя, послал невесте воздушный поцелуй.


	4. Chapter 4

— Зачем вы согласились шпионить для Абажа? — прошептал Снейп. — По вашей милости я превратился в слугу двух господ!

— Вам не привыкать шпионить, — усмехнулся Пйенс. — И разве прежде, по ту сторону зеркала, вы не служили двум хозяевам?

— Служил, — нехотя согласился Снейп. — Но это не доставляло мне никакого удовольствия. Я делал это ради…

— Да-да-да, ради Поттера, я слышал это тысячу раз. Я же ваше отражение, забыли? А теперь вы будете делать это ради Гурда. На мой взгляд, разницы никакой.

Снейп обиженно замолчал. Они шли вслед за пажом по блистающим, пронизанным солнечными лучами коридорам дворца, направляясь в королевские покои. Паж, присланный за Северусом и Суревесом, сообщил, что его величество занемог: Топсед Седьмой не вышел к обеду, велел подать кушанья прямо в опочивальню и потребовал к себе королевских лекарей. Когда Снейп и Пйенс вошли, король уже полулежал на помпезном королевском ложе и лакомился жареной уткой, поставив блюдо прямо себе на живот. Он был в одной только шелковой ночной сорочке, из-под которой торчали его коротенькие и розовые, как у поросенка, ноги с нежными мягкими ступнями. Время от времени король шевелил пальцами на ногах — должно быть, от удовольствия.

— Лекари его величества! — торжественно объявил паж.

Толстощекое лицо короля просияло.

— Наконец-то! — проурчал он с набитым ртом. — Я уже заждался. Подойдите сюда, лекари. Вашему королю нездоровится, — вид у короля, надо заметить, был донельзя здоровый. — Все остальные — вон! — приказал Топсед. — Вон из королевской опочивальни! Мы желаем остаться с нашими лекарями наедине.

Пажи упорхнули, лакеи чинно удалились. Стражники, охраняющие королевские покои, прикрыли двери. Король отложил блюдо с уткой, с причмокиванием облизал пальцы, взял со столика графин с вином и налил вина в три бокала.

— Не робейте, господа ученые, — сказал Топсед, подавая Снейпу бокал.

Тот взял бокал двумя пальцами (хрусталь был весь залапан жирными пальцами короля).

— После завтрака, — начал Топсед, развалившись на постели в соблазнительной (как считал сам король), а на самом деле комически-нелепой позе, — когда главный министр Нушрок столь беспардонно забрал вас у меня, я почувствовал некое… недомогание, — король отпил вина и медленно облизнул верхнюю губу.

Пйенс вопросительно посмотрел на короля.

— Позвольте поинтересоваться, ваше величество, — произнес он, старательно изображая почтительность, — какого рода «недомогание»?

— М-м-м… — протянул король. — Увы, я не могу сказать в точности… Ведь это вы — лекари, а я — ваш король, а не наоборот. Дело в том, что я испытываю непонятное… томление, — тут Топсед, будто в доказательство своих слов, неуклюже перевернулся на живот, издав при этом томный стон. — Почему бы вам, господа лекари, не провести тщательный осмотр… для того, чтобы определить… _источник_ моего недомогания? — и король начал было снимать сорочку.

— Не надо! — вскрикнул Северус.

— В этом нет никакой необходимости, ваше величество! — вскрикнул Пйенс одновременно со Снейпом.

— Вы так полагаете? — спросил король с разочарованием в голосе. — Ну что ж, будь по-вашему, — но задранный подол сорочки всё же не опустил, являя взглядам Северуса и Суревеса толстые розоватые ягодицы в буграх и ямках. Снейп почувствовал тошноту.

— Послушайте, лекари, — предпринял Топсед новую попытку. — Почему у меня там свербит? Вон там, там — потрогайте, — он поймал руку Пйенса и положил ее на свой зад. — И еще вот тут что-то зудит, — король притянул к своим ягодицам руку Снейпа. — А тут вообще горячо. Что же это со мной? Наверное, у меня жар! И дыхание прерывается… Будьте любезны, господа лекари, обследуйте _организм_ вашего короля как следует!

Пйенсу наконец удалось вырвать свою руку из цепких толстых пальцев Топспеда.

— Ваше величество, — сказал он поспешно, — мы с коллегой уже достаточно обследовали ваш… кхм… организм и пришли к выводу, что недомогание ваше… _психосоматического_ характера.

— Какого-какого характера? Психического? — переспросил король.

— Психосоматического, — повторил Пйенс. — Это значит, что вы, ваше величество…

— Это значит, что вы — симулянт, — резко сказал Снейп. Он никак не мог найти, обо что вытереть руку.

Суревес посмотрел на Северуса страшными глазами.

— Что вы творите, умник?! Нас же казнят! — прошипел он.

Но тут, к изумлению обоих лже-лекарей, король заливисто рассмеялся — да так, что его толстые румяные щечки задрожали.

— Ах, любезные мои, вы меня раскусили! — игриво сказал Топсед, глядя на отражения Снейпа и Пйенса в большом кривом зеркале над изголовьем королевской кровати. — Какие же вы, однако, сообразительные юноши! И симпатичные вдобавок. Да еще и близнецы! Ч _у_ дно, просто ч _у_ дно… Подозреваю, вы с братом ужасные шалуны и проказники, — он погрозил отражениям Снейпа и Пйенса пальцем. — Наверное, вы мечтаете о своем короле неподобающим образом? А? Я по глазам читаю ваши непристойные мысли! Идите же ко мне, бесстыдники, — король приподнялся на кровати и попытался повалить на себя Пйенса. — Я очень люблю таких озорных мальчишек!

Снейп взглянул в кривое зеркало над изголовьем и обнаружил, что они с Пйенсом отражаются в зеркале прекрасными трепетными юношами (прыщей не было и в помине), а Топсед — статным мужчиной в самом расцвете сил.

— Ваше величество, — выдохнул Пйенс, отбиваясь от короля, — боюсь, вы не в себе из-за болезни. Позвольте нам с братом удалиться в свою… лабораторию, — Топсед тем временем пытался задрать Пйенсу мантию, — и мы немедленно пришлем вам целебное снадобье.

В конце концов Северус пришел Суревесу на помощь, и королевские лекари, запыхавшиеся и растрепанные, бросились бежать — прочь от королевского ложа и короля, который кричал им вслед что-то до омерзения кокетливое.

— Теперь-то уж вы не станете отрицать, что король заслуживает ударной дозы рвотного зелья? — нервно сказал Снейпу Пйенс, когда они добрались до своих комнат.

— Рвотного и слабительного в придачу, — ответил Снейп, лихорадочно отмывая руки. — Пусть вспомнит, для чего на самом деле предназначен его толстый зад!

* * *

За обедом король сидел зеленовато-бледный и кислый. Нушрок и Абаж не могли не заметить столь разительную перемену в их всегда жизнерадостном правителе и удовлетворенно поглядывали на королевских лекарей. Покосившись на Снейпа и Пйенса, Абаж подмигнул им своим выпуклым жабьим глазом, а Нушрок наклонил голову с одобрительной полуулыбкой. Северус и Суревес, свершившие свою справедливую месть, тоже были весьма довольны. Один только несчастный король жалобно вздыхал и охал, поглаживая вздувшийся живот, — но от всевозможных кушаний всё-таки не отказывался, уплетая их за милую душу.

— Отчего же это, господа лекари, — произнес он плаксивым голосом, — от вашего снадобья мне стало так худо? Я чуть было аппетит не потерял! — король отправил в рот большой кусок маринованного осетра.

— Не тревожьтесь, ваше величество, — ответил Пйенс с поклоном, — это у вас таким образом болезнь выходит.

Снейп, в этот момент как назло пригубивший вина, поперхнулся.

— Именно так, ваше величество, — сказал он, отдышавшись. — Поначалу вам будет совсем худо, зато потом станет совсем хорошо.

Суревес с трудом удержался от смеха.

Король состроил недовольную гримасу — похоже, он по-прежнему обижался на своих лекарей за то, что они сбежали из королевской опочивальни, не доведя «осмотр» до конца.

— Главный министр! — напустился он на Нушрока. — Почему в моем дворце так много ваших гвардейцев? Я что, еще и _ваших_ людей должен кормить? Самому не хватает! — король с чавканьем принялся за жаркое из кабана.

— Ваше величество, — с достоинством ответил Нушрок, — я усилил охрану королевского дворца своими людьми для вашей же безопасности.

Король фыркнул.

— Вы всё время говорите: «для вашей же безопасности» — а потом мой казначей жалуется, что казна королевства пуста! — сказал он, густо поливая жаркое жирным соусом.

— Позвольте заметить, ваше величество, — поддержал Нушрока Абаж, — господин главный министр абсолютно прав. Зеркальщики опять бунтуют. Страшно подумать, что может взбрести в их разгоряченные головы! Неблагодарная чернь позабыла, сколько добра сделал для своего народа наш мудрейший и справедливейший повелитель.

Король нахмурился, прожевывая жесткое мясо.

— Чем опять недовольны эти несносные зеркальщики? — спросил он Нушрока.

— Они жалуются, ваше величество, что от производства зеркал у них появляются язвы на руках, — ответил главный министр.

— Что за чушь! Какие же они глупые, эти бедняки! — рассмеялся король. — Пусть обращаются с зеркалами осторожнее. А то сами разобьют, сами порежутся — и потом обвиняют в собственных бедах нас с вами!

Нушрок сдержал улыбку.

— Мудрые слова, ваше величество, — сказал он, переглянувшись с Абажем. Тот затрясся от беззвучного смеха.

— И правда, чушь, — шепнул Пйенс Снейпу. — Какие еще язвы на руках? Это вовсе не признак ртутного отравления. Ваш драгоценный Гурд либо ничего не смыслит в зеркальном производстве, либо любит приврать для красного словца.

— Мы не знаем, какие природные законы действуют в этом мире, — огрызнулся Снейп. — Если магия здесь работает по-другому, почему бы и ртутному отравлению не проявляться иначе?

Суревес недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Вы просто увязли в своем чувстве вины перед Поттером, вот и всё, — констатировал он.

После ужина Снейп и Пйенс вернулись в свои комнаты, чтобы приготовить новую порцию «лекарства» для короля.

— Как вы думаете, Северус, — проговорил Суревес, нервно поглядывая на хрустальный маятник часов, отмеряющий минуты с мелодичным звоном, — Анидаг действительно пришлет за нами, как обещала? Во имя Мерлина, для чего мы ей понадобились?

Снейп наградил Пйенса хмурым взглядом.

— Всё из-за вас, Суревес, — сказал он. — Зачем вы ей дерзили? Я удивлюсь, если эта истинная дочь своего отца не встретит нас со стилетом в рукаве платья или с бокалом отравленного вина.

Пйенс замялся.

— Анидаг необыкновенно красива, — признался он наконец, — вот я и… растерялся. Ее красота сбила меня с толку.

Снейп даже перестал помешивать зелье.

— Хорошо же вы растерялись! — воскликнул он. — Наверное, это от растерянности вы наговорили дочери Нушрока уйму гадостей?

— А я как вы! Вспомните: разве вы не вели себя отвратительно с девушками, которые на самом деле вам нравились? — вспылил Пйенс.

Северус смутился.

— Вы правы, Суревес, — сказал он тихо. — И мне очень стыдно, что я поступал так нехорошо. Я посмотрел на вас…

— Вы имеете в виду: посмотрели на самое себя? — ехидно вставил Пйенс.

— Пусть так, — согласился Снейп. — И оттого, что я посмотрел на вас, — вернее, на себя, — я понял, что очень часто бывал несправедлив в своих высказываниях и суждениях.

— Какое трогательное запоздалое раскаяние, — отозвался Пйенс с издевкой.

За потайной дверью — той самой, скрытой гобеленом, — заскреблись. Дверь приотворилась, и в комнату заглянуло увядшее востроносое личико с маленькими бегающими глазками.

— Добрый вечер, сударь, — пропищало оно. — Я Асырк, камеристка госпожи Анидаг. Моя хозяйка вас ожидает. Вы готовы идти?

Суревес встал и с обреченным видом подошел к потайной двери. Северус двинулся было за ним, но камеристка остановила Снейпа.

— Нет-нет, сударь, — сказала она. — Только ваш помощник.

Пйенс испуганно оглянулся на Снейпа. Асырк с церемонным поклоном бесцеремонно втянула Суревеса в тайный ход, бросила на Северуса колкий взгляд и захлопнула за собой и Пйенсом дверь. Снейп остался один.

Он доварил зелье, остудил и разлил по пузырькам, а потом аккуратно расставил пузырьки на столе и присел в кресло отдохнуть. Снейп тревожился за Пйенса. Конечно, читатели уже догадались почему. Несмотря на все свои достоинства, Северус был слизеринцем, и теперь его переполняло лишь одно чувство — страх за Суревеса (а значит, за самого себя). Чего же хотела от них дочь ужасного министра Нушрока? И отчего она пожелала видеть только Пйенса? Так Снейп размышлял, утонув в мягком кресле, и уже начал клевать носом, утомленный событиями этого насыщенного безумного дня, когда входная дверь с треском распахнулась, с грохотом ударилась о стену — и в комнату ворвался главный министр Нушрок собственной персоной.

— Предатель! — брызгая слюной, кричал Нушрок. — Жалкая продажная душонка! Догадываюсь, какие небылицы порассказала вам эта жирная жаба! — он схватил ошеломленного (и слегка одуревшего со сна) Снейпа за грудки, рывком поднял с кресла и впечатал в стену. — Что он вам наобещал? Дворцы? Титулы? Богатства? И вы, не раздумывая, переметнулись на его сторону!

— Довольно, сэр, — Северус едва мог дышать из-за того, что Нушрок прямо-таки придавил его собою. — Вы получили неверную информацию…

— Не отпирайтесь, господин Снейп! — вскричал Нушрок — его голос взметнулся на такую пронзительную высоту, что в ушах Северуса зазвенело. — Вы с братцем обвели вокруг пальца нашего дурачка-короля, но не надейтесь, что сумеете обмануть _меня_! Я играю в эту игру намного дольше, чем вы! И прекрасно знаю, кто в королевстве раздает мокрые мешочки, смердящие болотом! Моя дочь рассказала мне обо всем, — Нушрок, неожиданно успокоившись, отступил от Снейпа и спросил на удивление ровным безмятежным голосом: — Где ваш подручный, сударь?

— У вашей дочери, — коротко ответил Снейп, потирая придушенную Нушроком шею.

— Не смейте мне лгать! — вдруг снова разъярился Нушрок. — Подозреваю, господин Пйенс коротает вечер в обществе министра Абажа! Уверен, они замышляют что-то против меня! — Нушрок выхватил из-за пояса кинжал из черного непрозрачного стекла и приставил клинок к горлу Северуса. — Я не терплю, когда мне лгут, господин Снейп! — воскликнул он, раздувая ноздри. Круглые птичьи глаза главного министра были совершенно сумасшедшие. — Солжете мне еще раз — и я заколю вас прямо сейчас! И знаете, господин Снейп, мне сойдет это с рук. Завтра никто даже и не вспомнит о бедном глупом королевском лекаре, который хотел прыгнуть выше головы и оттого упал, рассыпавшись на тысячу осколков!

— Мерлин, как же мне надоели ваши зеркальные метафоры, — пробормотал Снейп, косясь на кинжал. Нушрок, к счастью, не обратил внимания на его слова. Теперь главный министр говорил тихим прерывистым голосом, вжимаясь в Северуса всем телом, и его искаженное яростью лицо то страшно бледнело, то покрывалось пятнами румянца.

— Старший брат его величества Топседа, его величество Нарит Девятый, слишком редко считался с желаниями своих министров и слишком часто им лгал. Однажды грозовой ночью он возвращался с охоты. Лошадь оступилась, и своевольный король Нарит свалился в пропасть. Никто, кроме меня, не видел, как он умер. Никто, кроме меня, не знал, действительно ли королевская лошадь оступилась. И никто, кроме меня, не слышал, что кричал король, падая в пропасть. Но когда я объявил придворным, что по роковой случайности наш возлюбленный повелитель Нарит Девятый свалился в пропасть, ни один — ни один из них — не отважился усомниться в моих словах. Поэтому подумайте хорошенько, сударь, прежде чем принимать подачки министра Абажа, — произнес Нушрок страстным шепотом (похоже, его необычайно распалил рассказ о собственных злодействах), — чтобы после каким-нибудь образом, — Нушрок повысил голос, — не свалиться в пропасть, господин королевский лекарь!

— Но и перспектива утонуть в болотной жиже меня одинаково не прельщает, господин главный министр! — выдохнул Снейп. Пару мгновений назад он к ужасу своему осознал, что Нушрок уже не столько угрожает ему кинжалом в правой руке, сколько сжимает его ягодицы левой рукой, и Северус не знал, как ему поступить. Поэтому он в смятении и выкрикнул первое, что пришло ему в голову.

Нушрок замер, взглянул Снейпу прямо в глаза и залепил ему звонкую пощечину, от которой у Северуса сбилось дыхание.

— Как… ты… посмел… дерзить мне, смерд?! — проговорил Нушрок вздрагивающим от злости (или от страсти — кто его разберет) голосом — и внезапно (Снейп даже не успел отдышаться после пощечины) впился в его губы жестоким поцелуем.


	5. Chapter 5

Наутро вернулся Пйенс. Уже рассвело, дворец переливался всеми цветами радуги — но в комнатах лекарей царил обычный зеленый сумрак. Выбравшись из-за гобелена, Суревес взял со стола кувшин с водой, жадно напился и упал в кресло.

— Вы спите, Северус? — спросил он.

Снейп натянул одеяло до подбородка и буркнул:

— Нет.

Пйенс помолчал, раздумывая, рассказывать ли Снейпу о том, что с ним приключилось.

— Послушайте, Северус, — начал он наконец, улыбаясь собственным мыслям. — Вы не поверите, что со мной произошло, — Снейп промолчал. — Мерлин! Да я и сам до сих пор не могу поверить! Представьте себе, как только я вошел, Анидаг… — Пйенс набрал побольше воздуха, — представляете, Северус, — она набросилась на меня! Я уж было подумал, что пора прощаться с жизнью, но оказалось… оказалось… — Суревес замялся, как подросток, хвастающий перед друзьями поцелуем с однокурсницей. — Северус, она меня прямо-таки изнасиловала! — Пйенс глупо захихикал. — Повалила меня на постель, сама раздела и сама же… Вы даже представить себе не можете… Эта Анидаг, она просто… дьяволица! Вакханка! И такая… ненасытная! Я еще никогда не испытывал ничего подобного… И знаете, ведь это вы виноваты, — Пйенс направил на Снейпа обвиняющий перст. — Да-да, именно вы, Северус! Из-за вас мне пришлось так долго оставаться девственником! Томиться от переполняющих меня… _нереализованных возможностей_! Что за блажь — хранить невинность? Тоже мне, нашли, что беречь! Какая удача, что я отделился от вас и наконец-то смог… смог познать то наслаждение, которого вы — не знаю уж, по глупости ли, или из-за природной зловредности характера — меня лишали. Но ничего, уж я наверстаю упущенное, — решительно проговорил Пйенс. — А вы оставайтесь со своими котлами и зельями, скучнейший вы человек! Вам никогда не понять, от чего вы отказались.

Снейп, задетый словами Пйенса, хотел было возразить, что теперь-то он Суревеса прекрасно понимает, но вовремя прикусил язык. Пйенс вновь пустился в рассказы о своих постельных подвигах, и Снейп, слушая, как Суревес восторгается пламенным темпераментом Анидаг и ее необыкновенными талантами, невольно подумал о том, как провел эту ночь он сам. Северуса бросило в жар — он не мог понять, от стыда или от возбуждения. В памяти мгновенно всплыло воспоминание: горячее обнаженное тело, сильные цепкие пальцы, крепко сжимающие его запястья, нервные поцелуи-укусы, боль — а вслед за нею ослепительная вспышка блаженства… Снейп вздрогнул от ехидного голоса Пйенса:

— Что это с вами сегодня, Северус? Плохо спалось? Или вы просто мне позавидовали? Ничуть не удивлен, — самодовольно хохотнул Суревес. — Уверен, мне позавидовал бы каждый мужчина в королевстве! А это что, опалы? — Пйенс поднял с постели пригоршню мутновато-белых то ли стекляшек, то ли камешков причудливой формы. — Как они здесь оказались? — Суревес встревожился. — Северус, вас опять пытались подкупить?

Снейп готов был провалиться сквозь землю от смущения.

— Нет… Нет, Суревес, это… эм… — он отвел глаза. — Видите ли, пока вы… _дискутировали_ с Анидаг, сюда наведался ее отец и… как же это сказать… словом, он тоже со мной… _подискутировал_.

— Пребывание в Королевстве кривых зеркал не пошло вам на пользу, — определил Пйенс (он всё еще вертел в руках белые камешки). — Вы теперь даже разговариваете какими-то нелепыми кривозеркальными намеками. Неужели вы меня не слушали? Я ведь уже говорил: Анидаг вовсе со мною не дискутировала, она… — тут, наконец, Пйенс сообразил, что Снейп имел в виду. — О, — Суревес ошеломленно уставился на Северуса. — Это… Это… и в самом деле… гм… неожиданно. Значит, Абаж сказал нам правду? Ну, вы понимаете… насчет наклонностей главного министра. Но все-таки, Северус, при чем тут опалы?

— Это не опалы, — нехотя ответил Снейп. — Помните фонтан на городской площади, струи которого, падая, превращались в стекло? Похоже, здесь… в этом мире… в стекло превращается не только вода, но и слезы, и… любые другие жидкости организма.

Пйенс выронил «опалы».

— О Мерлин! Это что, его… Нушрока… Ох, мерзость какая! Вы не могли предупредить меня до того, как я взял _это_ в руки?! — Суревес бросился к тазу с водой. — В любом случае, вы должны быть благодарны Нушроку за то, что он… не стал делать это в вас, — заметил Пйенс, намыливая руки.

— Не думаю, что так случилось бы, если… Мы ведь пьем здесь воду, и она не превращается в стекло в наших желудках… Всё, Суревес, я не хочу это обсуждать! — не выдержал Снейп. — Я вообще не… Это произошло против моей воли.

Пйенс вытер руки, взял лопаточку для золы и брезгливо замел «опалы» в камин.

— Неужели? — хмыкнул он.

Снейп оскорбился.

— «Неужели»? — переспросил он. — Потрудитесь объяснить, Суревес, что значит это ваше «неужели»?!

— Позвольте в очередной раз напомнить вам, Северус, что мы с вами, по сути, две стороны одного целого, — ответил Пйенс. — И мне так же, как и вам, хорошо известно, что вас с ранней юности привлекали не только девушки, но и…

— Прекратите! — перебил его Снейп.

— …И если сейчас, когда мы разделились, меня, как выяснилось, влечет исключительно к женщинам, то, следовательно, вас должны привлекать мужчины, — закончил Пйенс. — Логично, не так ли?

— Нет, не так! — выкрикнул Северус. — Я не желаю выслушивать подобные оскорбления — особенно от вас!

Суревес приподнял бровь.

— То есть, от самого себя? — поправил он.

— Да! Нет… Неважно! Пока вы развлекались с Анидаг, меня… попросту… изнасиловали! И у вас хватает наглости заявлять, что я сам этого хотел?!

Пйенс плюхнулся обратно в кресло.

— Ваше упрямство, Северус, любого выведет из себя! — сказал он с досадой. — Можете и дальше пытаться обмануть меня — вернее, самого себя, — пожалуйста! Но вы должны признать, что вам необычайно повезло. Нет-нет, послушайте! Вы хотели добраться до ключа от Башни смерти — так вот он, на поясе Нушрока, сам идет к вам в руки! Поражаюсь, почему вы не стащили ключ этой же ночью, когда вам представилась такая замечательная возможность.

— В отличие от вас, Суревес, мне не всё равно, когда меня силой принуждают… к близости, — огрызнулся Снейп.

Пйенс не поверил.

— Так уж и силой? — усмехнулся он. — Хорошо, Северус, хорошо, больше не будем об этом. Но я вот что подумал: я же ваше отражение, верно? Делаю всё как вы, только наоборот. Вот и этой ночью мы оба одновременно лишились невинности — только… кхм… различными способами.

— Суревес, Мерлина ради, довольно! — взмолился Снейп.

— Как пожелаете, — Пйенс встал. — Одевайтесь, Северус. Какие бы потрясения не постигли нас прошлой ночью, мы всё-таки должны выйти к завтраку.

Но до королевской трапезной Снейп и Пйенс так и не дошли: их перехватил на полпути один из пажей.

— Ах, господа лекари, скорее! — выдохнул он, переводя дыхание. — Вы нужны его величеству.

Северус и Суревес кисло посмотрели друг на друга. «Опять придется отбиваться от любвеобильного короля! — читалось в их взглядах. — Быстро же его величество оправился после нашего снадобья…» Великаны-стражники распахнули перед ними двери, и Снейп и Пйенс вошли в королевскую опочивальню.

Тот, как и в прошлый их визит, лежал в постели, но на этот раз, судя по всему, его величество и в самом деле не на шутку расхворался. Лицо Топседа осунулось, под глазами залегли тени, губы запеклись. Он держался за живот и еле слышно стонал. Весь королевский двор собрался в опочивальне. Высокородные господа и дамы волновались, теснили друг друга, вытягивали шеи, пытались пробраться к самому королевскому ложу. Кто-то уже пустил слух, что король при смерти, и придворные смотрели на зеленовато-бледное лицо своего «возлюбленного повелителя» в напряженном ожидании . Завидев лекарей, все обернулись к ним, расступились и сразу же принялись шептаться за спинами Снейпа и Пйенса.

На самом почетном месте — у изголовья кровати — стоял министр Абаж. Когда Северус и Суревес подошли, он медленно повернул к ним голову и пророкотал:

— Поспешите, господа лекари. Страдания нашего повелителя причиняют нам, его преданным слугам, еще б _о_ льшие страдания, — похоже, сейчас министр не кривил душой: тучному Абажу и в самом деле было нелегко столько времени простоять на ногах.

Позади Снейпа неслышно появился Нушрок.

— Спасайте короля, сударь, — Топсед не должен умереть раньше свадьбы моей дочери, — прошептал он на ухо Северусу — и тот затрепетал, ощутив горячее дыхание Нушрока и жар его тела.

Пйенс схватил Снейпа за руку и оттащил его в сторону от королевского ложа.

— Что нам делать?! — спросил Суревес шепотом. — Мы же ненастоящие лекари! Что будет с нами, если король умрет?!

— Король не умрет, — успокоил его Снейп. — Он просто-напросто объелся. Мы дадим ему наше «чудодейственное снадобье» и, если не поможет, сделаем промывание…

— Вот вы и делайте королю промывание! — фыркнул Пйенс. — Мне хватило и того, что я брал в руки гранулированную сперму вашего Нушрока! Бр-р-р… — Пйенса передернуло.

— Надеюсь, промывание все-таки не понадобится, — ответил Снейп. — И он не _мой_ Нушрок!

— О, разумеется, — ухмыльнулся Пйенс. — Видели бы вы свое лицо, когда он к вам прижался сзади…

— Уймитесь же, Суревес! — Снейп отвернулся, чтобы Пйенс не заметил его смущения, и направился к королевскому ложу. — Идемте, — сказал он. — Будем спасать короля.

* * *

К полудню Топседу полегчало, и за ужином его величество уже завистливо поглядывал на Нушрока, разделывающего копченую индейку (самому королю приходилось довольствоваться чашкой прозрачного бульона и яйцом всмятку). Во дворце только и говорили, что о чудесном выздоровлении его величества и о высочайшем мастерстве королевских лекарей. Лицемерные придворные прославляли и расхваливали Снейпа и Пйенса на все лады. Многие сообразительные дамы, обремененные дочерьми на выданье, поспешили свести знакомство с многообещающими «молодыми учеными», столь близкими к престолу, а церемониймейстер даже пообещал, что выхлопочет для них какой-нибудь орден. Главный министр, похоже, тоже был доволен королевскими лекарями, потому что вечером, после ужина, прислал за Снейпом своего слугу с приказом немедленно явиться.

— Я иду на это исключительно ради спасения Гурда, — процедил Снейп сквозь зубы, переодеваясь в новую мантию под насмешливым взглядом Пйенса.

— Я вас отлично понимаю, Северус, — отозвался Пйенс. — Я тоже, пожалуй, навещу мою прекрасную змейку — разумеется, исключительно ради общего блага!

Снейп раздраженно покосился на Пйенса.

— И вам не стыдно, Суревес? — сказал он. — Ведь вы знакомы с ее женихом, таким добрым и милым юношей, который, в отличие от вас, любит Анидаг по-настоящему!

Пйенс пожал плечами.

— Забота о юношах — ваша прерогатива, Северус, — ответил он. — Младший Абаж — наивный мальчишка, он ничего не смыслит в том, что нужно женщине…

— А вы, я так полагаю, смыслите, — произнес Снейп саркастично. — Провели с Анидаг одну ночь и уже возомнили себя ловеласом?

— Во всяком случае, это лучше, чем врать самому себе, — обиделся Пйенс. — У вас такой вид, будто вы собрались нести свой крест на Голгофу, — но я-то знаю, что вы чувствуете на самом деле.

Северус нервно оправил новую мантию, — неудобную, из тяжелого бархата с серебряным шитьем, — на которой настоял церемониймейстер. «Спасители королевской жизни, — заявил он, — должны одеваться по-королевски!»

— Желаю вам приятно провести вечер, Суревес, — произнес Снейп таким тоном, каким обычно произносят Непростительные заклятья. — А я попытаюсь раздобыть ключ.

Слуга, ожидавший за дверью, провел Снейпа запутанными неосвещенными коридорами в покои министра Нушрока и, низко поклонившись, оставил их наедине.

Нушрок, как и его дочь день назад, что-то писал, стоя за бюро, и длинное черное перо в его руке быстро двигалось, отбрасывая тень на лицо. В красноватом свете камина его черты казались еще резче. Снейп остановился в нескольких шагах от бюро, не зная, как держать себя с Нушроком после того, что произошло, и просто смотрел, как дрожит перо в костистой руке главного министра.

— Болезнь короля отступила? — спросил Нушрок как всегда резко, не отрываясь от письма.

— Да… Я полагаю, да, господин министр, — ответил Снейп. Его удивило, что Нушрок говорит с ним так, будто между ними ничего не было.

Нушрок взглянул на Снейпа поверх бюро.

— Но он всё еще очень слаб?

— Да… Но если его величество будет принимать лекарство и соблюдать диету, то в самом скором времени…

— Это не имеет значения, — отрезал Нушрок и повторил задумчиво, перечитывая написанное: — Завтра это уже не будет иметь никакого значения…

— Прошу прощения, господин министр?

Нушрок вдруг скомкал письмо и швырнул его в огонь.

— Вы отлично поработали, сударь! — воскликнул он с воодушевлением. — Этот приступ… Прекрасно! Болваны-придворные и в самом деле поверили, что король при смерти! Вы сможете проделать то же самое? — и тут же ответил на собственный вопрос, не дав Снейпу раскрыть рот: — Разумеется, сможете! Новый приступ будет очень кстати, если завтра что-то сорвется, — Нушрок порывисто схватил со столика графин со старым амонтильядо и протянул его Снейпу. — Пейте! — приказал он. — Завтра большой день!

Снейп недоуменно посмотрел на вино: во-первых, его несколько смущала перспектива пить прямо из графина, а во-вторых — немного беспокоил тот факт, что Нушрок не стал пить первым.

— Завтра свадьба вашей дочери, — произнес он с вопросительной интонацией, отодвигаясь от графина.

— Именно так, сударь! Именно! — вопрос Снейпа поверг Нушрока в какую-то странную веселость. — И я выпью за то, чтобы завтра, наконец, всё свершилось! — Нушрок поднял графин, сделал хороший глоток вина и неожиданно, усмехнувшись, со всей силы бросил графин на пол. Черные стеклышки паркета зазвенели, во все стороны брызнули осколки и вино. Снейп отшатнулся.

— Поскорей бы утро, — проговорил Нушрок, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на прозрачные и янтарные осколки у своих ног. — Я не смогу уснуть этой ночью.

Снейп отступил еще на один шаг.

— Что же должно произойти завтра? — тихо спросил он.

Цепкий взгляд Нушрока обратился к Северусу.

— Почему вы еще здесь? — проговорил он безо всякого выражения — казалось, его прежнее воодушевление выплеснулось вместе с вином.

Нушрок медленно отошел к своей кровати под черным, будто траурным, балдахином с черными же кистями, и присел на край, опершись одной рукой на колено. Пламя в камине взметнулось, и на стене выросла тень Нушрока — словно нахохлившаяся хищная птица. Снейп посмотрел на ключ, поблескивающий у него на поясе.

— Вы сказали, что не будете спать этой ночью, — сказал Снейп, опустившись на постель рядом с Нушроком. — Позвольте мне… составить вам компанию.

— Я никак не могу понять, — задумчиво произнес Нушрок, не поворачиваясь к Снейпу, — в какую игру вы играете. — И вдруг посмотрел ему прямо в глаза своим пронзительным взглядом, точно желал проникнуть в его мысли. — Вы такой же лекарь, господин Снейп, как я конюх, — сказал он. — Ради чего вы здесь?

Взгляд Снейпа метнулся к шпаге, лежащей на бюро.

— Вы напрасно меня подозреваете, господин министр, — ответил он, чувствуя, как гулко колотится сердце.

Нушрок вцепился в плечо Снейпа и притянул его к себе.

— Мне следовало бы убить вас прямо сейчас, _господин королевский лекарь_ , — прошептал он. Их губы соприкоснулись. Северус, удивляясь самому себе, повалил Нушрока на спину, и тот торопливо, дрожащими руками расстегнул свой пояс. Тихонько звякнув, ключ упал на стеклянный пол.


	6. Chapter 6

Под ликующий звон колоколов свадебное шествие двинулось по специально сооруженному для такого случая стеклянному помосту. Пестрели наряды придворных, ослепительно вспыхивали на солнце драгоценности, шуршали шелка, позвякивали усаженные самоцветами шпаги. День был яркий, солнечный, но ветреный, и одежды придворных раздувались, как разноцветные паруса. Впереди, поддерживаемый с двух сторон рослыми лакеями, семенил король. Лицо у него было бледное, страдальческое и блестело от пота: его величество всё еще неважно себя чувствовал. Следом за ним шли молодожены. В толпе, теснящейся у помоста, сразу же приметили, что жених выступает так важно, словно сам король, а невеста держится так надменно, словно вообразила себя королевой. Но, несмотря на гордый вид, который привычно напустили на себя молодожены, выглядели они весьма забавно: миниатюрный, еще по-детски пухленький Китсаволог и высокая, костистая, как ее отец, Анидаг. Юный Абаж поглядывал на Анидаг с обожанием, смешанным с боязливостью. За ними следовали главный министр Нушрок и министр Абаж — рядом, не отставая друг от друга ни на шаг, будто давние друзья.

Помост заканчивался. Чуть поодаль ждали кареты, сверкающие в солнечных лучах позолотой, серебром и зеркальными дверьми. Мальчики-пажи, наряженные ангелочками с золотыми крылышками, запели торжественный гимн любви, сочиненный церемониймейстером, но их высокие голоса потонули в разливах колокольного звона. Господа и дамы начали спускаться к каретам — и тут, как всегда, возникла сумятица. Торжественное шествие мгновенно распалось: придворные полезли вперед короля, лакеи смешались со своими хозяевами, кавалеры наступали дамам на шлейфы, а те наталкивались друг на друга и совершенно справедливо негодовали. Все так и норовили влезть в чужую карету, и у дверей карет возникали маленькие стихийные баталии. Нарядные королевские гвардейцы, выставленные на площади перед собором, не знали, что им предпринять: продолжать ли теснить толпу простолюдинов или собирать, как разбежавшихся овец, благородных господ.

Воспользовавшись давкой, Пйенс утащил Снейпа подальше от главного министра и сунул Северусу в руку ключ.

— Держите, — шепнул Суревес. — Отдадите вашему Нушроку при случае.

Снейп удивленно взглянул на серебряный ключ в своей руке.

— Откуда он у вас?! — прошептал он и покачнулся — мимо него, яростно работая локтями, протолкнулась одна из придворных дам.

— Из опочивальни министра Нушрока, разумеется, — ответил Пйенс. — Я пробрался туда через тайный ход, которым ходил к Анидаг, и забрал ключ — он лежал прямо на полу возле кровати. Вы с Нушроком были так заняты друг другом, что даже не заметили меня. И знаете, что я обнаружил, когда приехал в Башню смерти? — Пйенс выдержал театральную паузу. — Ничего!

Северус непонимающе посмотрел на Суревеса.

— Что вы имеете в виду? Там не было Гурда?

— Не было, — ответил Пйенс. — Ни Гурда, ни других узников, ни стражи — никого! Когда я приехал, двери Башни были открыты настежь!

— Что это значит? — прошептал Снейп. — Кто-то проник в Башню смерти до вас и выпустил всех узников? А куда, в таком случае, исчезла стража?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — сказал Пйенс. — Но я не сомневаюсь, что это дело рук вашего драгоценного Нушрока и его старого доброго приятеля-жабы!

Северус огляделся, испугавшись, что их могли услышать.

— Вы полагаете, что Нушрок и Абаж освободили Гурда? Но это же безумие, Суревес! Для чего им так поступать?

— Я знаю лишь одно, — нервно ответил Пйенс. — Вместо того чтобы провести ночь в обществе Анидаг, я по вашей милости мотался к Башне смерти и обратно — причем, как выяснилось, совершенно зря! Хороши же вы, Северус: спасение мальчишки из Башни смерти затеяли вы, а всё за вас сделал я!

— В чем вы меня обвиняете, Суревес? — обиделся Снейп. — Я при всем своем желании не мог поехать с вами: Нушрок всю ночь… эм… Словом, он всю ночь не отпускал меня.

— Нушрок не отпускал или вы сами не хотели от него уходить? — ядовито поинтересовался Пйенс.

— С меня довольно ваших грязных намеков, Суревес! — прошипел Снейп.

Тут они неожиданно для самих себя оказались у распахнутой дверцы кареты. Измученный и вконец растерявшийся лакей, одетый в зеленое и золотое, подхватил Снейпа и Пйенса под руки и принялся запихивать их в карету.

— Разве это наша карета? — спросил Северус у Суревеса, отбиваясь от лакея, который, похоже, уже отчаялся рассадить господ по каретам как положено и теперь рассовывал их куда попало, лишь бы поскорей управиться.

— Кажется, наша была поменьше и серебристо-голубая, — сказал Суревес. — А эта большая и зеленая с золотом.

— Да не упирайтесь же вы, судари, экие вы упрямцы! — приговаривал лакей.

В конце концов Снейпу и Пйенсу пришлось сдаться. Лакей, с облегчением захлопнув дверцу, вскочил на козлы.

— Трогай! — крикнул он кучеру.

Карета тронулась, но почти сразу же опять увязла в толпе. Посмотрев в окно, Снейп увидел, как охающего и покряхтывающего короля подсаживают в карету — ту самую, маленькую, серебристо-голубую, в которой приехали Северус и Суревес. Рядом с каретой стоял Нушрок и скользил пронзительным взглядом по раскрасневшимся (а иногда и помятым) лицам придворных. Особенно проворные горожане, проскользнув мимо стражников, смешались с придворными и теперь, донельзя довольные собою, толпились возле королевской кареты, глазея на королевскую свиту и даже втихаря щипая особенно смачных, на их взгляд, дам. Церемониймейстер, длинный и нескладный, как цапля, в смятении воздевал руки.

— Похоже, нам с вами придется ехать вместе, господа королевские лекари, — раздался в полумраке кареты приятный рокочущий голос.

Снейп вздрогнул от неожиданности. Напротив, заняв собою всё обтянутое темно-зеленым бархатом сиденье, расположился министр Абаж. Он сладко улыбался и блестел на Снейпа и Пйенса ласковыми маслянистыми глазами.

— Так всегда происходит, когда весь двор выезжает куда-нибудь одновременно, — объяснил Абаж, покосившись на окно. — Каждый старается занять карету получше. Однажды, после коронации Топседа Пятого… — Абаж закатил глаза, припоминая, — когда я был еще юным несмышленым головастиком… я сбежал от папеньки с маменькой и забрался в карету самой королевы. Правда, королевы там не оказалось… ее по ошибке посадили в карету церемониймейстера… и я оказался в обществе главного министра Нушрока. Разумеется, в те времена он еще не был главным министром... Он был всего лишь едва оперившимся птенцом, выпорхнувшим из родительского гнезда… — Абаж блаженно зажмурился. — Ах, молодость!.. — вздохнул он. — Славные были дни!.. Мы с Нушроком… как говорят у нас, Абажей… немало масла сбили вместе. Вы едва ли поверите мне сейчас, господа лекари, но в юности я был весьма и весьма… прытким головастиком, — Абаж рассмеялся — точнее, затрясся всем телом и тихо забулькал.

Наконец всех придворных кое-как рассадили по каретам, и свадебный кортеж медленно тронулся по залитой солнцем стеклянной дороге. Блистающие золотом и серебром кареты отражались в чисто вымытых окнах домов. Горожане, стоя по обеим сторонам дороги, улыбались, махали и кричали вслед кортежу: «Счастья молодым!» Красивые нарядные горожанки, румяные, опрятные (отобранные самим церемониймейстером), пригоршнями бросали разноцветные стеклышки. Молодожены ехали в открытой коляске, запряженной белоснежными лошадьми. В гривы лошадей были вплетены красные ленты с золотыми колокольчиками. Рядом с коляской бежали ангелочки-пажи. Анидаг венчалась в бордовом свадебном платье своей матери, тяжелом от шитья и каменьев, — и на его фоне еще ярче зеленел костюм Китсаволога, расшитый золотыми болотными ирисами. Молодожены благосклонно улыбались горожанам и щедро кидали в толпу серебряные монеты. Маленькие венчальные короны на их головах казались настоящими королевскими коронами.

С каретой Абажа поравнялась другая, такая же большая и бледно-зеленая. Из окна высунулась женская головка, вся в мелких золотистых кудряшках, и пропела писклявым жеманным голоском:

— Аба-а-аж! Абажусик, почему ты поехал в другой карете? Я уже соскучила-а-ась!..

— Я тоже соскучился, лягушечка моя, — проворковал Абаж. — Моя вторая супруга, госпожа Акшугял, — объяснил он Снейпу и Пйенсу, когда кареты разминулись. — Мой вам совет, господа лекари: никогда не женитесь во второй раз, — прежде благодушное лицо Абажа приобрело меланхоличное выражение. — Да и в первый раз не женитесь. Моя покойная супруга, госпожа Аквадороб, всем была хороша… а в особенности — обширными рисовыми полями своего батюшки… но вот сына мне так и не подарила. Зато исправно рожала дочек, общим числом одиннадцать, — Абаж поморщился. — Впрочем, мне не в чем ее упрекнуть. Красотою госпожа Аквадороб не блистала, конечно… А я, знаете ли, в некотором роде эстет… И, согласитесь, всем нам простительно иногда совершать поступки, продиктованные страстью… или мимолетным увлечением… О, господа лекари, если бы вы видели мою Акшугял тогда, почти двадцать лет назад! Прекрасное лупоглазое дитя, настоящий бриллиант в… болоте! Как восхищенно она таращила на меня свои наивные лягушачьи глазки, как хлопала ресницами, как надувала губки — прелесть!.. — Абаж заулыбался. — И я, господа лекари, — да-да, я, умудренный жизнью и опытом жаб, — в один миг потерял голову от этой красивой глупышки. Я женился не раздумывая… благо, первая моя супруга весьма своевременно утонула во время прогулки по болоту… и почувствовал себя самой счастливой жабой на свете — особенно после того, как Акшугял родила мне долгожданного сына. Но прошли годы, красота моей прелестной лягушечки увяла… а глупость, увы, осталась, — Абаж сокрушенно развел руками. — Мало того, бедный мой Китсаволог, мой единственный сын, в полной мере унаследовал не только красоту матери, но и ее ум… то есть, его отсутствие. А вот и мои ненаглядные дочери, — Абаж махнул своей большой холеной рукой в сторону окна: мимо проехала карета, полная дебелых перезрелых девиц на выданье. — Ума не приложу, что с ними делать. Во всем королевстве лишь Нушроки равны Абажам по богатству и рождению. Однако от Нушрока сватов не дождешься, даром, что вдовец; да и сыновей у него нет, пусть даже он и пытается сделать сына из своей дочери. Не хочу показаться несправедливым — учитывая… _пристрастия_ нашего главного министра, удивительно, что у него вообще есть хоть один отпрыск… Я ни в коем случае не осуждаю моего старинного друга за его маленькие… слабости. По сути, мне всё равно, с кем он делит постель… Но вот его добродетельной супруге, верно, было не всё равно, раз уж она столь стремительно сошла в могилу, — добавил Абаж, злорадно блеснув глазами из-под полуопущенных век.

Вдруг карета остановилась — да так неожиданно, что Снейп и Пйенс, не удержав равновесие, уткнулись прямо в мягкий живот министра Абажа.

— Эй, Аквяип! — окликнул Абаж своего лакея. — Ступай узнай, почему кортеж остановился.

Лакей спрыгнул с запяток кареты и вскоре вернулся, сообщив хозяину:

— Короля укачало, господин. Министр Нушрок настоял, чтобы его величество вышли из кареты на свежий воздух.

Абаж на мгновение широко раскрыл глаза.

— Выйдемте, господа, — пригласил он Снейпа и Пйенса. — Нам с вами тоже не помешает размять ноги.

Опираясь на руку лакея, Абаж медленно вывалился из кареты и так же неторопливо, вперевалочку, направился к карете короля. Последовав за ним, Северус и Суревес вскоре увидели Топседа, вспотевшего и бледного. Сердобольные придворные дамы обмахивали его надушенными платочками и веерами. Королевские гвардейцы окружили Топседа плотным кольцом, едва он вышел из кареты, но Нушрок приказал им разойтись.

— Отойдите от короля, остолопы! — воскликнул он возмущенно. — Его величеству нужен воздух!

Нушрок бросил короткий взгляд на Абажа — и тот чуть наклонил голову. Вокруг короля вмиг образовалось пустое пространство. Приветственные кличи толпы стихли, воцарилась странная тишина, показавшаяся Снейпу зловещей. В кривых зеркалах, стоящих вдоль стен купеческих домов, отражался прекрасный молодой король и его блистательная свита. Ветер трепал серебристо-голубые флаги в руках знаменосцев. Лошади нетерпеливо встряхивали головами, и колокольчики в их гривах тихонько позванивали.

Снейп не сразу заметил, что в толпе возникло непонятное замешательство. Он не обратил бы на это внимания, если бы не проследил за пристальным взглядом Абажа: министр смотрел на кого-то почти неразличимого среди прочих горожан. Один из королевских гвардейцев наклонился, чтобы стереть ладонью пыль с сапога. Знаменосец отчего-то отъехал в сторону, оттеснив лошадью двух других гвардейцев. В первом ряду, где стояли лишь самые богатые и уважаемые горожане, появился чумазый юноша — Северус не видел его лица, но его фигура показалась Снейпу знакомой.

Всё, что случилось потом, произошло так ослепительно быстро, как разлетается на осколки разбитое зеркало.

— Смерть тирану! — выкрикнул юноша сильным звучным голосом, бросившись к королю. На его пути не оказалось ни одного королевского гвардейца. Топсед беспомощно вскинул пухлые ручки — казалось, он еще не успел понять, _что_ на него надвигается, — и юноша, столкнувшись с королем, упал вместе с ним на стеклянную дорогу.

Подоспели гвардейцы. Они выбили из руки юноши окровавленный нож, подняли его на ноги — и тогда Снейп увидел, что король, его величество Топсед Седьмой, треснул, как упавшая с небольшой высоты ваза. Похоже, юноша ударил короля ножом раза три — во всяком случае, трещины расходились из трех мест на груди Топседа. Только тут толпа осознала, что произошло у нее на глазах. Люди ахнули, покачнулись и хлынули на дорогу из стекла, словно какая-то неведомая сила толкала их вперед, к осколкам короля.

Гвардейцы подняли цареубийцу на копья. Тот был еще жив. Он приподнял голову — и Снейп увидел его удивленное лицо, лицо Гурда. Гурд протянул руку — как показалось Северусу, не к королю, а к главному министру — и попытался что-то сказать. Но Нушрок, метнувшись к нему, как черная птица, пронзил шпагой его горло. Гурд захлебнулся кровью и посыпался с копий гвардейцев тысячей осколков.

— Я узнал его — это зеркальщик-мятежник Гурд, сбежавший из Башни смерти! — крикнул Нушрок, взлетая на вороного коня. — Зеркальщики восстали! Скорее! Укроемся во дворце!

Ни у кого из горожан и в мыслях не было нападать на королевскую свиту. Убийство его величества ошеломило их не меньше, чем придворных. Но после возгласа Нушрока всё будто бы сорвалось с места: гвардейцы в черном и гвардейцы в серебристо-голубом наклонили копья и двинулись на толпу, Анидаг, в совершенно несвойственной ей манере, лишилась чувств, а Китсаволог, и в самом деле перепугавшийся, заверещал кучеру: «Быстрее увозите нас отсюда — нас же убьют!» — и в одно мгновение все действительно поверили, что их вот-вот растерзает разъяренная восставшая чернь.

Один только Абаж сохранял присутствие духа.

— Господа лекари, вернемтесь в карету, — пророкотал он несколько легкомысленно, словно предлагал им прогуляться по саду, — этому королю вы больше не нужны.

Абаж указал на дорогу. Снейп увидел, что придворные, спасаясь бегством, растоптали останки своего «возлюбленного повелителя», и теперь на стеклянных дорожных плитах сверкали мелкие осколки стекла.

— Кроме того, — продолжал Абаж светским тоном, увлекая Снейпа и Пйенса за собою, — я опасаюсь, как бы мой любезный друг Нушрок не начал делить свадебный пирог без меня.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда карета министра Абажа проехала через хрустальные ворота королевского дворца, Снейп увидел, что перед дворцом выстроились солдаты в болотно-зеленом. Всадники в черных колетах разъезжали вдоль дворцовых стен. Казалось, они готовились к обороне, хотя на подступах к дворцу не было ни души и никакие полчища повстанцев не угрожали оплоту государственной власти. Тяжело дыша, Абаж выбрался из кареты и поспешил во дворец. Снейп и Пйенс последовали за ним. Поразительно: сейчас министр Абаж, обычно такой неповоротливый и медлительный, передвигался с необыкновенной скоростью. Они миновали несколько пустых гулких залов, взобрались по широкой лестнице, на которой стояли неподвижные, словно статуи, королевские стражники, и стремительно вошли в тронный зал.

Зал заполонили взволнованные, напуганные, растерянные придворные. Дамы попеременно падали в обморок, кавалеры бряцали шпагами, церемониймейстер бегал среди них на своих длинных, обтянутых черными чулками ногах и тщетно увещевал сохранять спокойствие. Абаж по-прежнему невозмутимо двинулся вперед. Господам и дамам, не желавшим ощутить на своих ногах всю тяжесть тучного тела министра, приходилось уступать ему дорогу. Пока Снейп и Пйенс, следуя за широкой переливчато-зеленой спиной Абажа, пробирались сквозь толпу, они то и дело слышали: «Зеркальщики! Зеркальщики!..» — словно для королевского двора в этом слове слилось воедино всё ужасное и неотвратимое.

Наконец они вышли вперед и оказались в трех шагах от пустующего трона, золоченого, усыпанного драгоценными каменьями. По ступеням, ведущим к трону, нетерпеливо расхаживал Нушрок.

— Славно, мы не опоздали, — Абаж вздохнул с облегчением. — Господин главный министр не стал начинать представление без нас. Как это любезно с его стороны!

А со всех сторон доносились испуганные крики:

— Что с нами будет?.. Что же нам делать?.. Кто нас защитит?..

— Спокойствие, благородные господа и благочестивые дамы, спокойствие, — пророкотал Абаж, выступая вперед. — Мы под защитой отважных королевских гвардейцев. Кроме того, мы с достопочтенным главным министром, — Абаж поклонился Нушроку, — предвидели опасность и, к счастью, успели стянуть в столицу наши войска. Две тысячи гвардейцев господина главного министра и пять тысяч моих солдат окружили королевский дворец. Ни одна живая душа не сможет сюда войти… равно как и ни одна живая душа не сумеет отсюда выйти, — Абаж довольно прищурился. — Настало время, господа, для решительных мер. Ради спасения наших жизней… и судеб королевства, разумеется… нам необходимо успокоить взбунтовавшуюся чернь. Дать народу то, чего он столь страстно желает.

— Кривые зеркала? — предположили среди придворных.

— Верно, дайте людям побольше кривых зеркал, и они успокоятся! — обрадовался церемониймейстер.

Абаж с досадой закатил глаза.

— Народ желает нового короля, — раздраженно подсказал придворным Нушрок.

— О-о-о, — протянули придворные, восхищенные прозорливостью главного министра.

— Королевству нужен новый король, — повторил Нушрок. — Настали другие времена. Другие, опасные, страшные времена для государства. На трон должен взойти король, способный выстоять в жестокой борьбе и сохранить нерушимыми наши вековые устои. Король, преданный стране и нам, высокородным правителям государства. Король, который не пойдет на поводу у неразумной черни…

— Но, позвольте, господин главный министр! — встрял церемониймейстер.

Нушрок, уже открывший рот для следующей патетической фразы, поперхнулся словами и со злостью воззрился на старика.

— Что вы хотели нам сообщить, почтенный господин церемониймейстер? — благодушно поинтересовался Абаж.

— Мой долг как церемониймейстера и хранителя традиций Королевства кривых зеркал напомнить вам, господа, — продребезжал церемониймейстер, — что у его величества Топседа Седьмого, да будет земля ему стеклом, нет ни прямых наследников, ни ныне здравствующих братьев или племянников, обладающих правом унаследовать королевский престол. Во всем королевстве не осталось ни одного представителя королевского дома Йагупопов…

Нушрок нетерпеливо оборвал его:

— Нам это и без вас известно, господин церемониймейстер!

Абаж благостно улыбнулся.

— Мой добрый друг Нушрок, господин церемониймейстер, имел в виду, что мудрая мысль, которую вы соблаговолили озвучить, уже приходила нам в голову. Поэтому мы с господином главным министром тщательно и скрупулезно изучили семейные древа всех благородных семейств королевства… — Абаж помолчал, обводя присутствующих своим хитрым взглядом, — и отыскали, наконец, ближайшего родственника короля Топседа Седьмого.

Придворные пришли в небывалое возбуждение.

— Кто же это? Кто же? — спрашивали они наперебой.

— Мой сын, Китсаволог Абаж, — торжественно проговорил Абаж. — Двоюродный дедушка моей супруги, госпожи Акшугял, приходился сводным братом троюродной тетке матери его величества Топседа Седьмого.

— О-о-о, — отозвались придворные, полностью удовлетворенные объяснением Абажа.

Один только церемониймейстер всё еще пребывал в сомнениях. Он так и сказал:

— Признаться, я всё еще пребываю в сомнениях, господа министры. Как церемониймейстер и хранитель традиций я обязан изучить законы королевства и проверить, действительно ли допускается наследование по столь… запутанной линии.

— Не утруждайтесь, господин церемониймейстер, — процедил Нушрок сквозь зубы. — Вот указ самого короля Топседа Седьмого, в котором говорится, что после его смерти корона Королевства кривых зеркал должна перейти Китсавологу Абажу, — в руке Нушрока словно по волшебству появился свиток пергамента. Он взмахнул им, разворачивая, и издалека показал придворным.

— О-о-о, — обрадовались придворные. — Указ самого короля!..

— Не спешите, не спешите так, господин главный министр, — не сдавался церемониймейстер. — Позвольте мне взглянуть на сей документ и… убедиться воочию, что он подлинный.

Церемониймейстер нацепил пенсне на свой красноватый от насморка нос. Но только он углубился в чтение документа, как вдруг ощутил холод клинка.

— Гвардейцы господина Нушрока стоят у вас за спиной, господин церемониймейстер, — шепнул ему Абаж, улыбаясь по-прежнему благожелательно. — Советую вам сделать правильный выбор.

Церемониймейстер заморгал слезящимися старческими глазами.

— В-всё верно, — сказал он притихшим придворным. — Документ д-действительно подлинный.

Тронный зал взорвался радостными возгласами.

— Ура! — кричали придворные, изображая искренний восторг. — Долгих лет королю Китсавологу Первому! Долгих лет королеве Анидаг!

* * *

Простыни на ложе Нушрока были шелковыми — и сейчас, смятые, влажные, липли к спине Северуса. Черный бархатный балдахин с черными же кистями создавал мрачное впечатление погребальных дрог. Стояла поздняя ночь. Королевский дворец притих — только стражники изредка перекликались снаружи, и в опочивальне слышался лишь треск поленьев в камине и неровное, хриплое дыхание Нушрока. Он нависал над Северусом, смотрел прямо ему в лицо своими беспокойными, лихорадочно блестящими глазами, словно хотел поймать взгляд Снейпа, но тот отворачивался. Северус глядел в сторону, чтобы не смотреть на Нушрока или на огромное зеркало над кроватью, в котором отражались их обнаженные тела — поджарые, жилистые, такие похожие, что в сплетении их невозможно было отличить друг от друга. Возможно, Снейп не испытывал бы такого жгучего стыда, если бы зеркало было кривым — но это зеркало было правдивым, и стоило Северусу бросить взгляд наверх, как он видел свои руки, судорожно вцепившиеся в плечи Нушрока, и свое лицо, искаженное болезненным наслаждением. Он знал, что Нушрок скоро закончит — это никогда не длилось слишком долго — и пытался удержаться от приближающегося оргазма. Северус не хотел, чтобы Нушрок видел его таким — не хотел, чтобы вообще хоть кто-то его таким видел. В конце концов, Снейп не испытывал к Нушроку ничего, кроме неприязни — даже сегодня, когда его нервные поцелуи были особенно горячи, а движения — особенно сильны и жестоки. И Северус повторял про себя это, кусая губы и отворачиваясь от отражений в зеркале, пока Нушрок не содрогнулся всем телом и не впился зубами Северусу в плечо — и тот вдруг понял, что не может, просто не может противиться ослепительному удару наслаждения. Не сдержавшись, Снейп коротко вскрикнул — и в следующее же мгновение пожалел о своей слабости. Задыхаясь, он уронил голову на подушку. В глазах потемнело. А когда тьма рассеялась, Снейп увидел в зеркале свое измученное лицо.

— Почему правдивое? — прошептал он горящими от укусов и поцелуев губами. — Почему зеркало правдивое?

Нушрок откинулся на спину.

— Я изготовляю кривые зеркала для глупцов, — ответил он, — сам же предпочитаю видеть правду.

Снейп вытянул из-под себя шелковое покрывало и прикрылся. Покрывало было влажным от пота и пахло острым запахом Нушрока.

— Так какую же правду не видят глупцы? — спросил он.

Нушрок коротко взглянул на Северуса.

— Для чего вам понадобился ключ от Башни смерти, господин королевский лекарь? — спросил он, не ответив на вопрос Снейпа.

— Я… Я хотел спасти Гурда, — сказал Снейп тусклым голосом. — Я не знал, что он был вашим человеком.

— Да, — Нушрок потянулся за вином. — Да, разумеется. Он никогда не был зеркальщиком, и его звали вовсе не Гурд. Но теперь его запомнят под этим именем — как Гурда-мятежника, сбежавшего из Башни смерти и убившего короля. Ведь это предсказуемо, не так ли? Кто же еще мог покуситься на жизнь короля, кроме мятежника из народа?

Снейп отвернулся. Ему не нравилось, как Нушрок смотрит на него, и то, как он с ним говорит, — будто между ними ничего нет, будто они не лежат сейчас в одной постели.

— В таком случае для чего… для чего весь этот фарс с отравлением короля?

— Это не фарс, — Нушрок выпил, пролив часть вина себе на костистую грудь. — Отравление было запасным вариантом. Если бы Гурд — будем называть его так — не смог выполнить то, что ему поручили, король всё равно бы скончался — только уже не от руки мятежника, а от руки собственного лекаря.

— Вы обвинили бы нас с Пйенсом в том, что мы подмешивали яд в королевское снадобье! — понял Снейп.

— Вы чужестранцы, — ответил Нушрок. — Кто знает, что вы замышляли? Быть может, вы иностранные шпионы? От чужестранцев можно ожидать какого угодно злодейства.

Снейп с отвращением посмотрел на Нушрока.

— Гурда вы тоже подкупили — так же, как нас с Пйенсом, — догадался Северус. — И он так же, как и мы, не знал, что вы уготовили ему смерть.

— Согласитесь, было бы нелегко заставить его пойти на верную гибель по доброй воле, — Нушрок усмехнулся. — Мятежный зеркальщик убил короля и поплатился за это — не это ли справедливость, господин Снейп? Бросьте, сударь, неужели вы расстроились из-за моих… планов на ваш счет? Всё обошлось, вариант с Гурдом сработал, и мне не пришлось прибегать к запасному варианту. Могу вас заверить, господин лекарь, я всем сердцем желал, чтобы ваша смерть мне не понадобилась.

— Не думал, что у вас есть сердце, господин Нушрок, — пробормотал Снейп.

Нушрок рассмеялся и привлек его к себе.

— Вам незачем тревожиться за свою жизнь, господин лекарь! — воскликнул он, не выпуская Северуса из крепких объятий. — Теперь меня будут занимать дела поважнее. Начинается новая партия игры — и, я полагаю, вы можете мне пригодиться.

— Что станет с Китсавологом? — прошептал Снейп.

Нушрок усмехнулся своему отражению в зеркале.

— Китсаволог будет править, — ответил он. — Надеюсь, его ждет долгое и мирное правление. Этот славный юный головастик станет прекрасным королем — если, конечно, будет чаще прислушиваться к своему тестю и реже — к своему отцу.

Снейп высвободился из рук Нушрока и сел в постели.

— А меня вы оставите королевским лекарем — я пригожусь вам на тот случай, если Китсаволог не пожелает пойти против Абажа.

— Естественно, — Нушрок опять привлек Северуса к себе. — Вместе, любезный господин лекарь, мы будем вершить судьбы государства. Да что это с вами? — Нушрок взял Снейпа за подбородок и вгляделся в его лицо. — Неужели в вашем родном королевстве сердца всех людей благородны и отважны, никто не плетет интриги, не ведет несправедливых войн и не расставляет на улицах кривые зеркала?

Снейп помолчал.

— Нет, — проговорил он наконец. — Мое королевство ничуть не лучше вашего.

Нушрок запустил пальцы в волосы Снейпа.

— Кривыми зеркалами, мой друг, полнится любое королевство, — философски заметил он. — Оставайтесь, сударь. Здесь, по меньшей мере, есть хотя бы одно правдивое, — и Нушрок указал на огромное зеркало над ложем.


End file.
